Pokemon Universe: Team Sunheart
by eshonen
Summary: After an innocent wish changes the very universe, people and Pokemon now find themselves living as equals in every sense of the word. This is the tale of one rookie team and their journey to the new Pokemon League. (Warning! Contains a LOT of fan service moments XD)
1. Prolouge

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

Prologue

"The Wish for a United Future"

by eshonen

In another universe...

While on a journey, a trainer and his trusted Pokémon companion are surprised when a rift opens in the sky and a sparkling stone falls to the ground like a comet before them. The two inspect the stone with caution and then take it with them on their travels. That night, the two of them watched a star-filled sky; the duo had never seen such a beautiful sight in their lives and were glad that they were able to see it together. Looking around them, they see many other trainers and their companion Pokémon doing the exact same thing. The trainer takes out the stone and holds it up to the sky, taking note that it too looked like the night sky as it sparkled. That's when a shooting star could be seen in the sky; both of them immediately made a wish. The trainer was definitely a dreamer who had grand, well-meaning but very impractical thoughts; he wished that one day that there would be no barrier separating man and Pokémon. Whether it be their DNA, their culture, their language, and everything above, he wished that one day that humans and Pokémon could live as equals and share their lives with one another just as they would with their own species should they choose to. Unknown to the trainer, the stone he picked up was definitely no ordinary space rock…it was an Infinity Stone: a stone filled to the brim with unimaginable power and were rumored to be able to grant wishes to those who could withstand its power. The moment he made that wish while holding the stone in his hands there was an immediate bright and blinding light that overtook everything and spread out from that area, then to the neighboring cities, then to the neighboring continents and then the cosmos themselves and beyond. That night, everything changed…

It has now been well over a thousand years since that eventful day. Humans and Pokémon now live side by side like never before. All of the Pokémon of the world now have a humanoid appearance as well as human DNA. They live, dream, work, play and learn just like human did and still do today. Even the humans of today aren't 100% full human anymore as each and every one of them has at least 10% of Pokémon DNA inside of them and even have access to at least one of the unique attacks that were at one time exclusive to Pokémon. So it is no surprise that it quickly became acceptable for both parties to live with each other and start families together. Humans throughout the years have learned much more about the Pokémon than they ever thought possible now that the two could talk with one another; it has been learned that both parties actually provide a special energy to each other through the friendship they share that in turn makes both of them stronger than they could ever by alone. Of course, some things have had to change a bit for the benefit of both sides. But one thing that remains the same are the Pokémon battles as well as the Pokémon League…even if it isn't exactly the same as it was centuries ago. While growing up, young humans and Pokémon are required to attend school together and learn the many important things about life. However, once they turn 10 years old they each have a choice: they can either choose further schooling so that they can further their education and take on a job of their choice when they're fully grown…or they could attend an academy that teaches the art of Pokémon battling. When they graduate from the academy, a human and a Pokémon pair up and begin journeying together and making more friends and allies to be able to compete in the three different Pokémon League types available: the Battle League, the Sports League and the Performer League. Technology has also improved to make taking these paths easy for both human and Pokémon alike, as planetary travel has opened up many different opportunities as well. So come; let us explore this new world! The world of Pokémon is open to all of you! Let's explore this world, no, this Pokémon Universe!


	2. Episode 1

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

e-chan's Journey – Episode 1

"Arrival of a New Duo! Welcome to the Pokémon Academy!"

by eshonen

It was a bright 7 AM fall morning in Lumiose City of the Kalos region on Earth. Most people would still be in bed at this time, enjoying the warmth of their beds due to the chill that was now starting to cloak the city every day, but young teen e-chan was not one of them; the 14-year old young man was up and about and very, VERY excited. Today was a day that he had been looking forward to for years; today was to be the day that he and his best friend, Rize, would start attending the Pokémon Academy. On that day over a thousand years ago, the boundaries between humans and Pokémon changed forever as each were now equal to one another as each shared each other's DNA in some way. They could understand each other as never before and from there the two's culture mixed together as they learned from and shared with one another. While many things between them did indeed change, one thing seems to have withstood the test of time: Pokémon battles! With this new closeness both humans and Pokémon discovered that there is a special kind of energy that is shared between both of them that makes each of them stronger and that energy is best brought out through the camaraderie shared between them when they battle together. In order to teach one another how to bring out this energy it was decided to make a school dedicated to training this new wave of aspiring humans and Pokémon on how to work together now. And now, at long last, e-chan had been accepted into this very school; he was dressed, had a full stomach from his Mom's lovingly made breakfast and was now saying goodbye to his family, consisting of his Dad, who was also named e-chan, his Mom, an Ambipom woman named Honey, and his triplet Aipom little sisters, Sweets, Savory and Umami.

e-chan Sr.: Have a safe trip, son ^^

e-chan: I will, Dad! ^o^

Honey: Make sure to call us and let us know how you're doing every now and then ^w^

e-chan: You bet, Mom! ^o^

Umami: Dibs on big brothers' room! ^w^

Savory: I call his games! ^o^

Sweets: I call his snack stash~ ^/w/^

e-chan: Just make sure to leave it the way you found it afterwards ^w^;

Honey: *chuckles to herself* you look so much like your father the day I met him, sweetheart ^w^ so eager and full of energy to take on any challenge…

e-chan Sr.: The two of us made for quite a pair back at the academy as well as on our travels together, isn't that right, Honey Buns? XD *gropes Honey's rather ample butt*

Honey: *squeaks* Ohohoho, you fresh rascal~ ;p

e-chan: Dad… /;

e-chan Sr.: *chuckles to himself* I hope that you make many new friends and have many wonderful experiences while you are away, son. And remember, you'll always have a home to come back to. ^w^

e-chan: Thanks, Dad ^/w/^

e-chan Sr.: Now get a move on, son, and go meet up with Rize; I'm sure that neither one of you wants to be late for today.

e-chan: Rize…I wonder if she's even awake right now… ^^;

Savory: If she's not then just give sleeping beauty a kiss to wake her up~ ^3^

Umami: Just don't make out for too long now~ ^3^

e-chan: O/x/O It-It-It's not like that! We don't have that kind of a relationship!

Sweets: But you want one like that, right~? ;p

e-chan: ./w/. I-I've got to go now; I'll call you all later tonight! *begins to run off* See you later! *waves goodbye to everybody as he runs backwards…and then into a street lamp pole, immediately stopping to furiously rub the sting out of the back of his head before running off again*

Sweets, Savory and Umami: :| …he's going to be okay, right?

Honey: Oh, he'll be fine, girls. Your father was the same way and he turned out okay ^^

Sweets, Savory and Umami: *looks up at their father, who smiles a silly smile back at them, then to one another and then back up at Honey* if you say so… -w-;

*e-chan runs through the streets of Lumiose City, taking in the wonderful sights of the stylish city as he went. Despite everybody being dressed in very stylish designs, e-chan himself was dressed as if he was living in a more tropical climate. The reason for this was due to his family and Rize's family taking a vacation to the Alola region a few years ago; e-chan was so in love with the region and everything about it he changed his wardrobe from the stylish Kalos native to that of the carefree, laid-back Alola native. Since e-chan himself was well known around town his fashion soon became well-known as well as the boutique that sold him his Alolan gear, giving them quite the boost in business. As e-chan entered Norther Boulevard, he decided to stop by the Lumiose Galette stand run by a kindly Snorlax man name Jacob and his family. Approaching the stand he saw that his youngest daughter, a Munchlax girl named Bundt Cake, was working the front today while Jacob worked in the back. Both e-chan and Bundt Cake were good friends and often hung out together along with Rize; she too had wanted to go to the Pokémon Academy but just loved baking too much to want to leave home so she decided to stay behind and continue to learn from her Dad.*

Bundt Cake: Hey, e-chan~ *waves at e-chan*

e-chan: Hi Bundt Cake; I see you're working the front today :D

Bundt Cake: Yeah, after what happened last time Dad doesn't quite trust me to work in the back without supervision. Honestly, he's such a worrywart…

Jacob: Last time I left you back here alone you ate the entire supply of goods to be sold for the day; we had to shut down just an hour into opening for the day.

Bundt Cake: Next time don't make them taste so good! o

Jacob: If I did that then we wouldn't get any business period. You lack self-control, my daughter; until you can overcome that hurdle, you'll be working the front. ^.^

Bundt Cake: _ …are those freckles on your face or crumbs, Father~? -w-

Jacob: O/o;; J-Just-Just work the register! *quickly turns around and returns to the back*

Bundt Cake: *smiles smugly* so today's the big day, huh? You and Rize will be leaving to attend the Pokémon Academy…

e-chan: Yeah; it'll be a while before I come back here so I wanted to taste your famous Galettes one last time before I left. Also, if my prediction is correct, Rize will still be asleep and I'll need something to wake her up with… ^^;

Bundt Cake: So the usual 12-pack then?

e-chan: Yes please! :D

Bundt Cake: Okay, considering the occasion and the fact that it is you, I'll give you the family discount this time…if you could give me something to remember you by, maybe…? ./w/.

e-chan: Something to remember me by… *checks his pockets but doesn't find anything of significant value* um… *gets an idea* you got a piece of paper?

Bundt Cake: Sure *reaches down below the counter and pulls out a sheet of paper*

e-chan: Great! I'll have this done in no time *picks up a nearby pen* Sketch!

*With pen in hand e-chan quickly and rapidly goes to work on sketching out a drawing. Since all humanoids today now have some Pokémon DNA within them, each of them actually has access to one to four different moves that were once Pokémon exclusive. With training these moves can be taught from humanoid to Pokémon regardless of whether or not they can learn that move normally. Out of all of the moves out there, e-chan had access to Bide, Safeguard and Sketch, which also allowed him to rapidly draw out anything he pleased, which was perfect for an artist like himself. Within moments e-chan had drawn a very great picture of him, Rize and Bundt Cake hanging out together at their favorite café.*

e-chan: And… *signs and dates the art* done! Here you go; to remember us both and what to look forward to when we come back *hands over the art and some money to Bundt Cake* ^w^

Bundt Cake: Wow, this is great! I'm going to frame this one :D Dad, one dozen Galettes to go!

Jacob: *puts 12 Lumiose Galettes in a carryout box and passes it to Bundt Cake*

Bundt Cake: Here you go, e-chan *hands over the Galettes* you and Rize go and show the universe how stylishly cool we from Lumiose City can do things! ^w^

e-chan: You got it, Bundt Cake; see you later! *runs off down the street*

*Dashing down the Northern Boulevard, e-chan then cuts through Hibernal Avenue to get to the couple of houses that were there until he stood in front of Rize's home. Rize lived in a home of three consisting of her Father, Don, who worked at the local Battle Institute, taking what he learned from the Pokémon Academy and his own journeys to push all who came to him to the absolute limit, her Mother, Harriet, a kind Furret woman with sexy hips who acted as a housewife, and was currently watching over her second egg, and Rize herself, a Furret girl who was e-chan best friend, despite being quite forgetful and airheaded as well as a crybaby at times. After knocking on the front door, Harriet opens the door, wearing her usual white long-sleeve shirt and sky blue jeans with an apron with an egg pocket on the front which was currently holding the egg contain her new child.*

Harriet: Oh hi, e-chan~ So nice to see you up and about so early~ ^w^

e-chan: Good morning, Mrs. Gale; how are you today?

Harriet: I'm fine, child; I get the feeling that my little one here is getting close to hatching; too bad that you and Rize won't be around to see it happen… -3-

e-chan: Make sure to send us lots of pictures when it happens then :D Is Rize ready to go? :meow:

Harriet: Oh that daughter of mine. I told her to go to bed early last night but she insisted on marathoning an entire season of that show the two of you watch together. What was it again…?

e-chan: Must've been "Normal Team." When I tried talking about what was happening she kept yelling "Spoiler!" so I wouldn't tell her anything. I told her that they were showing all of the episodes from this season finishing with the season finale. I thought that she would just record them and watch them later but I guess that she wanted to see them as soon as possible so that we could finally talk about them. ^^;

Harriet: Yeah, that definitely sounds like her. Well, she's up in her room still fast asleep the last I checked… *sees the Lumiose Galettes that e-chan had with him* I see that you came ready for this possibility; why don't you go and wake that little sleepyhead up, eh~? ;p

e-chan: Me? Wouldn't it be more appropriate for…?

Harriet: *speedily gets behind e-chan and pushes him inside and over to the staircase* nonsense, I consider you and your family as my family, e-chan, and family does things for one another. She won't mind as long as it is somebody she knows so go on ahead *pushes e-chan up one of the stairs*

e-chan: Oh…okay then! :D *goes up the stairs*

Harriet: … *turns around with a smile and a glint in her eyes, as if to face an invisible audience, and then gives a thumbs-up, signifying victory* ;)

*At the top of the stairs e-chan goes down the hall and faces the first door on the right which was Rize's room; e-chan had been to Rize's room many times since the two of them became friends but he hadn't come by recently due to everything involved with enrolling in the Pokémon Academy. He knocks on the door but hears nothing but snoring on the other side of it; he knocks again, this time louder, but still no answer from the other side. Slowly he opens the door and finds that Rize's room hasn't changed in the slightest…and neither had Rize. There she was bundled up in her bed's quilt like a very tall burrito, snoring away without a care in the world.*

e-chan: Seriously, Rize? We've waited and worked so hard to finally get into the Pokémon Academy; we can't show up late on the first day! *shakes Rize a bit* c'mon *shakes her a bit harder* c'mon, wake up! *shakes her hard* seriously, wake up, Rize! o

Rize: *mumbles* my pancakes are flying away… TnT

e-chan: Come on, Rize, we've got to…!

*e-chan forcibly pulls the quilt off of Rize to be greeted by the sight of a very feminine, very beautiful, very fluffy…yet very naked body of his childhood friend.*

e-chan: O/x/O *sputters wildly before screaming in surprise and falling backwards as his heart jackhammers in his chest*

Rize: *wakes up* Huh, who, what? *groggily looks around her* oh, hey e-chan~ *yawns, stretches then gets up, looking down to see the Lumiose Galettes that e-chan brought* oh goody, you brought my favorite; let me get dressed and I'll join you downstairs, okay~? ^w^

e-chan: O/O …okay~ *blushes as he smiles goofily*

*After returning downstairs, e-chan sits on the couch with Harriet, waiting for Rize to join them.*

e-chan: …

Harriet: *has a smug, satisfied look on her face*

e-chan: *looks at Harriet and then looks away* (She totally set this up…)

*Nearly 20 minutes later, Rize descends down the stairs, wearing her usual green long-sleeve turtleneck sweater and violet skirt, being her usual bubbly self.*

Rize: Good morning~ ^o^

Harriet: So, are you both ready to go?

Rize: Yup ^o^ I promise that I'll do my very best to make you and Dad proud!

Harriet: Oh sweetie, don't do this to please us. You're going to a place where people from all over the universe gather to learn the art of battling and teamwork; make sure that you learn from your successes as well as your mistakes, make a lot of friends and have lots of wonderful experiences. But most important of all, have fun, okay?

Rize: Okay ^o^ Ready, e-chan? w

e-chan: You know it; let's go, Rize! ^o^

*The duo leave Rize's home and make their way to the shipyard, buying a one-way ticket to their destination. They both climb aboard the shuttle and minutes later it takes off into deep space. Looking around them both e-chan and Rize see many humanoids and Pokémon were on board with them; they were all of various types, genders and ages. The duo sit together and chat to pass the time, mainly talking about what they hope to do once they get to the school. The next hour passed by rather quickly and soon the academy came into view. Why do I say academy and not the planet the academy was on? Simple really: the entire planet WAS the academy. Yes, so many people and Pokémon came every year from all over the universe that a single campus building would be nowhere near enough. It took years but a generously-sized uninhabited planet was turned into the largest school in the universe: the Pokémon Academy. The planet wide campus had everything anybody could ever need to live a regular life as if they had never truly left their home planet for the most part. Along with the school building as well as the houses, apartments and other housing, there were also businesses of all sorts like clothing stores, food markets, electronics stores, and everything else a thriving planet full of individuals needed. The Pokémon Academy was also a tourist attraction for non-students to spend their times at on vacations. Students would be provided with some starting clothes and equipment as well as a place to stay and some money exclusive for the academy that was both very easy to earn as well as lose depending on the methods you chose; it was just like living inside of a video game in many respects. There were many extra credit courses laid throughout the entire campus but it was up to students to find them by reaching out to certain individuals. Soon enough, the shuttle landed at the registration hub and everybody on it disembarked. At the registration desk all of the new arrivals got registered as official students and were given their temporary ID cards to use on the many teleporters installed in the registration hub as well as throughout the campus to be warped to the lodgings that were chosen for them. Both e-chan and Rize soon got their cards and each went their separate ways into the teleporters…only to discover that both of them were assigned to the same apartment building!*

Rize: *squeals with happiness* yes! I get to have e-chan as a roomie! *does a happy dance*

e-chan: Yeah! We get to hang out while we're here! *does a happy dance as well*

Rize: C'mon, let's go in and meet our other roomies~ ^w^

*Walking inside the apartment building they each see that they were both on the same floor in the same hall. Rize uses her card on the door to her room and e-chan uses his card on the door to the room assigned to him. Once they did they each see their named instantly get printed on the door's name panel. Each of them walks into their rooms to see that each of them were quite spacious and homey; each room was complete with a small kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom all connected to the central main living room. On the table for each of them was a Poké Band. One of the things that had to change over a thousand years ago was one of the most classic of Pokémon gear: the Poké Ball. Because people and Pokémon were so close now it just didn't feel right anymore for people to use Poké Balls to capture Pokémon anymore. You wouldn't use a tool like that on your best friend who could talk with you and confine them to said item now, would you? Of course not! So the Poké Ball was discontinued and taking its place was the Poké Band. Taking inspiration from PokéGear, the PokéNav, the Pokétch and the Mega and Z-Rings, the Poké Band is an upgradable, super hi-tech bracelet or collar to be worn by both people and Pokémon and they were only given to those people and Pokémon who were competing in the three different leagues. If a Pokémon wanted to join a person, or vice versa, they would use the bands to form a link to signify that the two of them were on the same team. One of the main features of the bands is the ability to call other registered band wearers as well as warp their wearer over to another registered band. If a person or a Pokémon wanted to join a person or another Pokémon and didn't have a band of their own, one would have to be bought and registered for them but it would be up to the ones they joined to give them the training they needed if they weren't going to attend the Pokémon Academy. But on the campus, the Poké Band was an essential tool used to access many things and places within the academy that were for students only so it was important not to lose it or damage it; they could, of course, be replaced and repaired but it would take a while and being without one basically limited you to only the things that tourists could do and access; if anything, this taught the students discipline and responsibility, two things each person and Pokémon would need if they wanted to get far at all in the leagues. Taking the Poké Band in hand, e-chan scans his card over it and all of his data is transferred into it as well as the universal cloud. He puts the band around his left wrist and raises it skyward in triumph, super happy that he had taken his first steps toward being a great trainer. He exits his apartment to see that Rize was waiting for him; she pulls down the neck of her sweater to show that she was wearing her Poké Band as a collar.*

Rize: Hey e-chan, lets register each other; I want the first friend I have on this thing to be you! ^o^

e-chan: Hehehe, I was thinking the exact same thing! Okay, bend down a little bit ^w^

Rize: *crouches down a bit*

e-chan: Okay, here we go! :D

e-chan and Rize: Poké Band, Go!

*Seconds later both Poké Band confirm that the connection was made and that both e-chan and Rize were registered to each other, forming a team.*

Rize: I look forward to working with you, partner~ ^/w/^

e-chan: Y-Yeah, likewise… ./w/.

Rize: So…what do you want to do? Orientation and classes don't start until tomorrow so we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want…

*While deep in thought Rize turns around, unknowingly giving e-chan a grand sight; when getting dressed for the day she had, once again, forgotten to put on panties and had put her skirt on wrong, allowing her massive tail to lift up the back of her skirt. The tall Furret girl was standing before e-chan, unknowingly showing off her big, bare, furry butt.*

e-chan: O/O;; …why…don't we go clothes shopping first?

Rize: Clothes shopping? That's unusual for you to suggest; why do you want to go and do that?

e-chan: Let's just say that I think that some of us are a bit underdressed at the moment.

Rize: Huh? :meow:

e-chan: Are you sure that you're not feeling a draft or anything?

Rize: Nope ^3^ why do you ask?

e-chan: Oh, no reason, fuzzy butt -w-

Rize: Fuzzy butt…? O.O *reaches behind her and feels her bare butt* O/x/O *squeals cutely as she frantically tries to fix her skirt* h-how long was I like that!? /

e-chan: My guess is ever since we left your place ^~^;

Rize: *eyes begin to water* Ooh, so embarrassing… Q/n/Q that was a long line at the registration hub, too; it's the first day and already I've mooned countless people. You only get one chance to make a good first impression and I already blew it! *slumps down and begins crying*

e-chan: *goes to work in comforting Rize by rubbing her back and then hugging her* it's okay, it's going to be okay, Rize. If anybody teases you I'll defend you, okay?

Rize: *sniffles* O-Okay TT3TT

e-chan: Now come on; according to my Poké Band we each got some starting funds. Let's go out there and get some starting supplies. ^w^

Rize: Okay! ^o^

And so e-chan and Rize took their first steps towards becoming skilled Pokémon League combatants by arriving at the Pokémon Academy. What kind of challenges and experiences await the two of them? Only time will tell in this Pokémon Universe!

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Episode 2

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

e-chan's Journey – Episode 2

"Evie and Rukia Join the Fray! We are Team Sunheart!"

By eshonen

Having successfully made it to the Pokémon Academy, e-chan and Rize take some time to explore the campus town that they were warped to. This particular part of the campus had a very familiar feel to it that e-chan picked up on immediately…

e-chan: Wow, look at this place!

Rize: Hmm? :meow:

e-chan: I didn't think that it was possible, but there is no denying the major vibes that I'm getting! :D

Rize: What are you talking about?

e-chan: Don't you see it? The climate, the buildings, the fact that there is beach and ocean all around us! It's like they took Lumiose City and stuck it in the sunny region of Alola back home! :dance:

Rize: Oh yeah, I did notice that ^w^ You must be super happy that we lucked out into getting placed into such an ideal spot.

e-chan: More than you can imagine! And what makes it even better is that you're here with me! :D

Rize: Aww~ Really~? ./w/.

e-chan: Yes, really!

Rize: ^/w/^ *swoons and laughs goofily*

?: Ac-Actually, it w-wasn't by chance that you were, p-placed here…

*Looking over to their side both e-chan and Rize see a Ralts girl in glasses wearing a school girl uniform consisting of a grey shirt, black tie and long black skirt. She seemed to be quite timid in nature as she slowly shuffled towards the two.*

e-chan: What do you mean by that?

Ralts girl: Um…y-you see, when you get registered at the r-registration hub they pull up your background information to learn more about you like where you're from and things like that. Once they l-learn all of that they place you somewhere within the campus that c-closest matches their original home. They want all of the students to feel most at home while they learn to be great trainers, battlers, performers and athletes.

e-chan: Really? That's amazing! I feel like I'm back home but on vacation at the same time so far! ^o^

Rize: So…does this mean that you were also from a place like the Kalos region back on Earth? :meow:

Ralts girl: Correct. I…I'm actually from the Kalos region just like the two of you.

Rize: Really!? OwO what city?

Ralts girl: Santalune City. ./w/.

Rize: Wow, that's right next door to the two of us! We're from Lumiose City ^o^

e-chan: … *looks at the Ralts girl*

Ralts girl: *looks nervous* .;;

e-chan: You look familiar…

Ralts girl: Um…you…you probably saw me on the shuttle; I-I was sitting in the front so you probably passed by me when you boarded? ^^;

e-chan: No, I remember you from a time earlier than that…

Ralts girl: Uh, then perhaps you h-have me mistaken for another girl because I… OwO;;

e-chan: OoO Now I remember you; you're Evie! We all took the entrance exam to the academy at the Battle Institute this past summer! :D

Evie: EEP! OxO;;

Rize: Evie…OwO Hey aren't you the girl whose Confusion attack backfired on her and stripped…?

Evie: NOOOOOOO! QxQ *uses Teleport to warp someplace far away*

e-chan: Rize!

Rize: What? :?

e-chan: I'm very sure that "that" was an experience that she didn't want to remember. -.-

Rize: But isn't that why you remembered her too? :?

e-chan: I'll admit that it was one of the more memorable things I remember about her but the main thing that made me remember her was the results of her entrance exam.

Rize: Really? Were they good?

e-chan: She got a perfect score on the written test. Do you remember how hard the written part of the test was?

Rize: Yeesh, don't remind me; that test was a nightmare! I keep having nightmares about struggling with that test only to find that I managed to show up only in my underwear. ~;

e-chan: (In truth you actually showed up wet, soapy and wearing a very small towel) Yes, it was a very hard test but Evie aced it like it was nothing; she must be unbelievably smart to get that perfect score. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her about that test and how she answered them; maybe we could've become study buddies or something.

Rize: Oh, I'm sorry, e-chan; I scared her away by mentioning something so embarrassing… .

e-chan: It's okay, Rize; it's only a matter of time before we meet again. And when we do, I'm going to ask her to join our team! I'm sure that with time she'll become just as strong as she is smart and I want to help her reach that level! ^o^

Rize: Aww~ that's so sweet of you, e-chan~

e-chan: C'mon, let's see if we can find some more that can join us! ^o^ *runs off deeper into the town*

Rize: Right behind you! ^o^ *runs off after e-chan*

Evie: *emerges from behind a bush that she was hiding behind, having heard everything that e-chan had said* he…he wants me to join his team? But…I only got in because I was so smart; I'm absolutely certain that once he saw that I had no physical talent he would've dropped me from his team…just like everybody else did *tears up a bit* …but…maybe he'll be different? Hmm…

*As e-chan and Rize race through the town they take in the many sights of the campus town they were placed in. There were several shops for clothes and gear, some great possible hang-outs for after classes, a really great arcade for fun times, multiple different restaurants and most special of all: a grand boardwalk on the beach. As they explored the boardwalk they noticed a crowd gathering together, perhaps watching a street act on display.*

Rize: There's a lot of people and Pokémon gathering over there, e-chan *gasps* do you think it's a street performer? Let's go see-let's go see! :D

e-chan: Sure thing! ^w^

*Making their way to the front of the crowd they both see what the crowd was there for. In the middle was a Goodra girl wearing a flower lei around her neck and her only clothing was a flimsy coconut bra and a grass skirt that barely did their job to cover up her very generous body proportions. She was doing her absolute best to keep herself from crying as she tried to do a hula dance. Also in the center was a group of six Pokémon consisting of an Oshawott boy, a Pansear boy, a Sewaddle girl, a Sandile boy, a Pidove girl and a Gothita girl. With the exception of the Gothita girl, the other five were going around the crowd, receiving tips from the viewers. In truth, this group of six looked like a pack of thugs.*

Gothita girl: Step right up, folks; see the dancing violet wonder! For a small fee she'll perform any dance you desire and she'll be taking requests all day long *looks up at the Goodra girl with a wicked grin* won't you, Raine? :devilish:

Raine: *sniffles* Yessss… TTnTT

e-chan: Hey, what's going on here?

Gothita girl: Oh hello, good sir; you look like a party man. You know, for a little extra fee you can have a slow dance with Raine here; we'll even provide the music for you~ ^w^

e-chan: *looks up at Raine then back at the Gothita girl* she doesn't look like she wants to dance anymore.

Gothita girl: Well she doesn't really have a choice in the matter. This girl owes us quite a lot of money; so much money that we've had to take her Poké Band as collateral so that she doesn't try to squelch on our deal.

e-chan: …how much does she owe? I'll pay it!

Raine: *eyes glimmer with a ray of hope*

Gothita girl: Way more than you have, newbie.

e-chan: Newbie?

Gothita girl: Of course you're a newbie; especially since you have absolutely no idea who we are.

e-chan: Okay, then who are you?

Gothita girl: Roll call!

*The other five Pokémon gather around the Gothita girl.*

Oshawott boy: Kyle!

Pansear boy: Juan!

Sewaddle girl: Silk!

Sandile boy: K-Rock!

Pidove girl: Karoo!

Gothita girl: And I'm Sugar! Together we are~

All six: Team Diva!

Kyle: I still think that we should change that name. Only one of us acts like a…

Sugar: *glares bloody daggers at Kyle*

Kyle: Shutting up .3.;;

Sugar: Besides, why are you trying to help an Abnormal like her anyway?

e-chan: Abnormal? What are you talking about? She looks like a regular Goodra person to me. :\

Sugar: Proof positive that you are a newbie. Juan, inform this ignorant one -3-

Juan: Gladly, boss! An Abnormal, like Raine here, is a Pokémon that evolved WAY earlier than it was supposed to, hatched as an evolved Pokémon or, for those who have them, are permanently stuck in their Mega-Evolved form upon fully evolving. It is a condition that isn't common, yet at the same time, isn't rare among all Pokémon either. As a Goodra, Raine should be at least at Lv. 50, but instead she is at a mere Lv. 3 and only knows two attacks, making her fall in the first category that defines an Abnormal. Studies show tha-

Sugar: *cuts Juan off mid-speech* in other words, she's a freak of nature that got into this academy purely by luck alone *uses Psychic to make Raine fall forward and flat on her face, giving everybody a grand view of her massive, bare butt* they walk around like they're all experienced when in truth they're nothing but fakes *steps on Raine's head and pushes down hard with each word* stupid, deceitful, lying fakes! :x

e-chan: STOP THAT! STOP iT NOW! o# *pushes Sugar off of Raine*

Sugar: O_O Wh-What the…!?

Kyle: How dare you touch the boss like that! :x

e-chan: I don't know what sort of beef you have against Abnormals or whatever other hurtful name you have for them, but you do NOT treat others like this! I can't stand people that act like you: the ones who pick on others for being different! Now, give Raine back her clothes, her Poké Band, her money and everything else you took from her and then get out of here! o#

Raine: *looks at e-chan with sparkling eyes full of affection and admiration*

*The entire crowd gasps at e-chan's demand to the very well-known team.*

K-Rock: It looks like this guy is looking for trouble, boss :x

Sugar: That he is. And what if we don't give her stuff back? What will you do then?

e-chan: I'll make you! o

Sugar: All by yourself?

e-chan: If I have to then I will! ~

Rize: He's not going to be alone in this because I'm going to help him! _

?: S-So-So will I!

*Turning to look behind them both e-chan and Rize see that it was Evie.*

e-chan: Evie! :D

Rize: I thought that you teleported somewhere else .3.

Evie: My…my teleport doesn't take me very far; I heard everything you two said back in town…and just now. If…if you're serious about standing up for somebody like Raine when you have no reason to, then…then I want to help you! *looks very determined*

?: My thoughts exactly.

*Looking over to their side, the trio sees that it was a Riolu girl that was speaking and stepping forward to join them; she was wearing a violet top and blue short shorts that hugged her very large and ample butt.*

Rukia: The name's Rukia, and I can't stand troublemakers like these six right here; if you're looking to take them down a peg, then count me in! :XD:

e-chan: Hehehe! I'm glad to have you aboard for this! :D

Sugar: So it's three against six? In case you idiots failed Math like you've failed common sense, we greatly outnumber you in both numbers and power.

e-chan: If that's what you think then you must've failed Math too!

Sugar: What? ^_^#

e-chan: In case you haven't noticed, there are four of us here.

Sugar: What, you getting the half-naked Goodra to fight for you too?

e-chan: I'm talking about me! o

Sugar: O_O; What!? You!? But you're not a Pokémon! Only Pokémon battle other Pokémon, you idiot! You could get seriously hurt trying to fight us!

e-chan: In an official battle, yes, only Pokémon battle other Pokémon. But outside of those, I fight alongside my friends!

Sugar: You're insane! OxO;;

e-chan: So what's it going to be, Sugar? *takes a step towards Sugar*

Sugar: *flinches and takes a step backwards*

e-chan: Are you going to stop picking on Raine and give her belongings back? Or…are you going to fight?

Kyle: HA! He's bluffing, boss!

K-Rock: We can take them easily, boss; just give the word and they're mincemeat! ^w^

*Sugar looks deep into e-chan's eyes; he certainly didn't look like he was bluffing. But what happened next definitely convinced her of that fact. You see, in Pokémon battles of today, a special energy is created between trainer and Pokémon. That power is fueled by determination, conviction, hard work and most importantly, the friendship and bond between both person and Pokémon. At the Pokémon Academy both trainers and Pokémon are trained in how to bring out that power in a controlled and steady way. However, to some individuals, using this power just comes naturally…and e-chan was one of those ones. A gigantic concentration of energy begins emitting from e-chan's body and going into Rize, Rukia and Evie, boosting their power to grand heights; heights that Team Diva couldn't hope to contend with, even with the energy they produced for each other. He was fully ready to fight for Raine's honor.*

Sugar: O~O;;;; That…that energy…he's serious! This guy is dangerous…:fear:

Kyle: Boss?

Sugar: …give…give the Abnormal her stuff back.

Kyle: But Boss…!

Sugar: You heard me! Give her all her stuff back! This idiot here is untrained and putting out a dangerous amount of energy. Plus, we can't afford to get caught causing any more trouble; my dreams of stardom will go up in flames if they put my name on that Pokémon League life ban list!

K-Rock: Don't let this guy get you flustered! It'll be our word against his!

Sugar: *uppercuts K-Rock's jaw using Pound* IDIOT!

K-Rock: *goes down to the ground, looking dizzy* what…was that for…? w

Sugar: We've got a history! They're not going to believe us, who have been caught SO many times before, over somebody with a clean slate! Now give the slime dragon her stuff back! We're leaving before the campus cops show! *turns to e-chan* don't think that this will go unpunished, newbie!

e-chan: e-chan; my name is e-chan.

Sugar: Whatever! Just know that we're going to destroy you when we meet on the training field.

e-chan: Maybe so, but don't expect us to go down easy :)

Sugar: …you know what, it's not worth getting involved with idiots like you after all. J-Just stay out of our way! ~;

*Team Diva returns all of Raine's belongings then quickly vacates the area via teleporter. Quickly getting redressed in her orange tank top, green skirt and heart-print panties, Raine thanks e-chan by giving him a loving but slimy embrace, thanking him with all of her heart and promising to get strong enough to defend herself in the future. She then happily skips over to a teleporter and warps away.*

e-chan: *chuckles to himself* she's a sweetie ^w^ … OwO; Dang! I forgot to ask her to join my team!

Rukia: I'll take that offer if you'll have me. ^w^

e-chan: You want to join me, Rukia? OwO

Rukia: Of course! You're absolutely insane, dude! Taking on a team of six experienced battlers without hesitation to help out a total stranger? I just love people like you! :D And that energy you pumped into me, I've never felt anything quite like it; I definitely want to see what I can do in action with it fueling me.

Evie: And…and I would like to join you too, e-chan!

e-chan: Really!? OwO

Evie: Really :nod: you went to the defense of that poor girl without prejudice, without bias, like you were defending somebody that was your best friend and you faced danger head on without wavering in the slightest. I…I really admire strong people like you. I…I want to believe in you; believe that you'll be a friend that won't…just use me for my academic knowledge or…throw me away because I'm not skilled in anything… ;_;

Rize: If that's what's scaring you then you have absolutely nothing to worry about! You can believe in e-chan; he always comes through for his friends, no matter what happens! :)

Evie: ;w; S-So…will you let me join you? *looks up at e-chan with big eyes*

e-chan: Of course! I want both of you to join!

Rukia: *raises her right arm to reveal her Poké Band*

Evie: *puts her Poké Band around her neck like a collar*

e-chan: *raises his left arm to reveal his Poké Band*

e-chan, Rukia and Evie: Poké Band, Go!

*Seconds later the Poké Bands confirm the connection between each other, confirming that Rukia and Evie were now a part of e-chan's team.*

e-chan: This is so great! I look forward to working with all of you! :D

Rukia: Likewise…so, what's our team name?

e-chan: You know, I never really thought about it to be honest… ^^;

Evie: Hmm…what name would describe us right now…?

Rize: I don't know, but what I do know is that whenever I'm with e-chan I can feel sunshine on my heart because I know that I have a friend that'll stick with me through the good and the bad. :aww:

Rukia: Sun…heart…Team Sunheart! ^o^

Evie: Sunheart? :?

Rukia: We could always change it later, can't we?

e-chan: Yeah, we can, but I like that one; I really do. Okay, hands in the middle! :D

*Everybody puts their hands in the middle.*

e-chan: 3…2…1…

All 4: Gooooo Team Sunheart! *raises their hands skyward*

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Episode 3

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

e-chan's Journey – Episode 3

"Panic Already!? The Chaotic Teacher Hunt Begins Tomorrow!"

By eshonen

Back at the apartment building they were all assigned to, e-chan and Rize sit down to have snacks with their new friends and team mates, Rukia and Evie.

e-chan: Here they are, fresh Lumiose Galettes directly from Lumiose City! *places the box on the coffee table within the apartment building lobby* they're a little hot since I had to put them in the oven for a little bit to get them warm again after being in my fridge; dig in! :D

Rukia: *drools as she grabs a Galette* HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT! *comically juggles the pastry in her hands before blowing on it to cool it down and then takes a bite* MmmmMMMM! That's SO good~! ^w^

Evie: *uses Confusion to levitate one of the pastries over to her face where she blows on it to cool it down before taking a tiny bite* delicious~ I've always wanted to try these ^/w/^

Rize: What? You mean you never made the trek over to Lumiose to try them for yourself?

Evie: I did, several times, but the city is so big that I always end up getting lost and having to use Teleport in one direction to warp out of the city until I get back home. ^w^;

e-chan: There's no shame in that, Evie; I can't tell you how many times I've had to help lost tourists and out-of-towners find their way to a certain location and even back to their hotels. Lumiose City is just that big :D

Evie: Thanks, e-chan ^^

Rukia: I can't believe that all four of us got the same apartment building to live in AND we all became a team on the exact same day; this must be fate or something! :D

e-chan: Yeah, that is really cool. :nod: So, Rukia, were you also from Earth?

Rukia: Yup ^w^ Me and my sister, Riley, are actually from the Kalos region as well; we lived in Snowbelle City.

Rize: You have a sister?

Rukia: Yup; people say that we look alike, but that's far from true…I'm the cuter one of the two~ ;p

Rize: Is that so…? ^^;

Evie: So, does that mean that your sister is here too; in this building?

Rukia: Yup :nod: We both went off on our own when we arrived hours earlier. I went off in search of fun, she went off in search of a library of all things; I swear, that girl wouldn't know how to have a good time if it bit her square on that bubble butt of hers… -3-

e-chan, Rize and Evie: …

Rukia: …what? :?

e-chan and Evie: w; …

Rize: …is it anything like yours? :meow:

e-chan and Evie: *face palms* :facepalm:

Rukia: Of course not! Mine is pert and perky, like me ^w^ *stands up and shakes her butt, making it jiggle quite a bit*

e-chan: O/w/O;;

Rukia: Oh yeah, e-chan knows what I'm talking about ;)

e-chan: *quickly looks away* w;;

Rukia: It's okay, e-chan; you can look, all-you-want ;p *shakes her hips with each word*

Rize: 3 *pouts*

Rukia: Aww, don't be like that, Rize; you know I love you too *eyes glimmer with mischief* especially… *pulls Rize up to her feet from her chair* that big ole fluffy butt you- *reaches behind Rize and grabs her butt underneath her skirt* O3O … w why Rize, I didn't know that you loved going commando as well~

Rize: I-I don't; I just forgot to put them on today…

Rukia: Just like you forgot to get dressed on the day of the entrance exam and came to the Battle Institute looking like you were fresh out of the shower wearing that very tiny towel? ;p

Rize: O/x/O …I…I thought that was a dream…OMG, THAT REALLY HAPPENED!? *turns to e-chan and Evie*

e-chan: *timidly nods "yes"* you are quite spacey most of the time, Rize ^^;

Evie: And I thought that I embarrassed myself royally that day…

Rukia: I must say, that was a very cute underwear set you were wearing that day; you looked absolutely adorable~ ;p

Evie: O/w/O;;

*The front door to the apartment building opens and two girls walk inside. One of them was a human girl with very long brown hair and had a cowboy hat on her head and an eye-patch over her left eye; she was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a short red vest over top of it, baggy violet shorts tied tightly with a belt and black cowboy boots. The other was a Riolu girl that looked exactly like Rukia, from their outfits to their similar big butts. The only way you could tell the two apart was through their hairstyles; while both of their short hair spiked out in the back, Rukia's bangs covered the left side of her face while the other Riolu girls' bangs were curled upwards to keep them out and away from her face.*

Rukia: Hey sis! Took you long enough to get back here :aww:

Riley: Still getting fresh with other people I see… v.v

Brown haired girl: Is this the sister you were telling me about, Riley? ^^

Riley: That's her, Lucca :nod:

Lucca: Wow, you two really DO look alike ^w^

Riley and Rukia: WE DO NOT! o

e-chan, Rize and Evie: (Yes you do…) ^^;

Lucca: *giggles* howdy everybody *waves to the others* I'm Lucca Allison from Paniola Town in the Alola region of the planet Earth! It's nice to meet you all! :D

e-chan: Hi Lucca! I'm e-chan! ^o^

Rize: I'm Rize! ^w^

Evie: E-Evie *blushes a bit*

Rukia: And no doubt you know me as Rukia.

e-chan: The four of us are a team now; we're going to work hard together! :D

Lucca: Wow, you all just got here and already you've formed a team! I guess that I wasn't the only one who had that idea :D

e-chan: You mean you've got a team already too? :eager:

Lucca: Well, kinda sorta. It's a team of two for right now: just Riley and me ^^;

Rukia: Oh, so my sis actually went out and made a friend? You see, I told you that coming here would do you some good, Riley! :D How did you two meet?

Riley: We ran into each other on the street; we were both lost so Lucca just took my hand and said "then let's be lost together!"

Lucca: My folks always taught me that great friends are born in times of distress and that situation was definitely one of those by my description. ^w^ We wandered around for hours, talking about anything that came to mind and before we knew it, we were registering each other in our Poké Bands in front of this building.

Riley: I…never did find that library…

Lucca: Sorry about that, Riley; I know I must've forced myself on you back then. I've been told I have a bad habit of doing that. ^^; I promise you, tomorrow I'll help you find that library! ^o^

Riley: But classes start tomorrow…

Lucca: Oh yeah, that's right… OxO and I still haven't found what I set out to find!

Evie: What were you looking for? :?

Lucca: A detailed and updated guidebook on all of the teachers here at the Pokémon Academy.

e-chan: …why would you be looking for something like that? Aren't we all assigned to a teacher automatically?

Lucca: OoO You mean you haven't heard!? About five years ago the higher ups of the Pokémon Academy tried something new that met with great success. They learned over the years that the students learn more from teachers that they either respect or seek out on their own. Just as the teachers grade the students, the students can grade the teachers; the higher the grade, the higher quality the teacher is apparently.

e-chan: …and this is important because…?

Lucca: On the first day of classes, all aspiring trainers, battlers, athletes and performers take part in the most important battle for the year: getting the best teacher! Our task is to go out and find a teacher for the year. Each teacher can only take a certain amount of students so all of the best and most popular teachers' classes fill up almost immediately. And because their classroom locations change each and every year now, having the knowledge about the teachers and where to find them are at a premium. It's going to be a planet-wide war tomorrow…

Rize: Okay, so we more than likely won't get the best teacher around? I think I can live with that as long as I can get a kind teacher.

Lucca: There's more…

Rize: OxO;

Lucca: Haven't you noticed that there are LOADS of people and Pokémon students walking around out there?

Evie: Now that you mention it, I did…

Rukia: Wait, ALL of those out there were students? I thought for sure that some of them were tourists…

Lucca: Well, the thing is that we can only search for teachers within the areas that we're placed. Each area is clearly marked with borders but, as you can see, each area is absolutely massive. As I said before, teachers can only take a certain amount of students, and there are only but so many teachers within each area; to make things worse, even if we had the guide, the locations of some teachers aren't finalized by the time the guide is printed or goes up on the official academy website, meaning that you'll have to really search for them.

Riley: That's exactly why I was trying to find the library today: so I can access a PC and find that guide for the teachers.

Rukia: WHAT!? YOU KNEW THiS AND DiDN'T TELL ME!?

Riley: I was going to bring a printed copy back and share it with you! OxO

Lucca: …in the end, the bottom line is that if you don't find a teacher from the start of the day tomorrow at 8 AM till midnight that same day, the very next day you'll have to return your Poké Band and ship out to return to your home. All those failing to find a teacher on the first day will have to wait another full year before they can try again.

e-chan, Rize, Rukia and Evie: …WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? *makes shocked, worried, comedic faces*

Rukia: Nononononono! If we fail to get teachers we'll have to wait for the new school year before we can try again!? O~O;;

Evie: B-B-But I worked so hard to get in… Q~Q

Rize: I embarrassed myself at the exam site AND the registration hub to get here; I can't go back home before I even get started!

Rukia: And I barely got in by the skin of my teeth during the entrance exam; next time I might fail and not even get a second chance to find a teacher!

e-chan: …that's NOT going to happen! ~

All 5 girls: Huh!? :O_o:

e-chan: We all worked so hard to get here and we all just became friends. I refuse to let our time together end so soon!

Lucca: But what are we going to do? The library is definitely closed by now and none of us have PCs in our rooms…

e-chan: Maybe not… *gets and idea* but I know somebody who can get us this information!

Rize: Who? OwO

e-chan: I'll explain on the way; we've got to get to the visitor's center, NOW!

*The group of six rushes out of the apartment building and over to the visitor's center at top speed, not even noticing that the tin can holding up the window connected to the apartment building's lobby. Attached to the back of the can was a very long strand of silk from a String Shot that led behind the bushes that decorated the outside of the building; it was connected to another can to act as some makeshift tin-can phones. Listening in on the conversation was none other than the Gothita girl, Sugar; she had gotten Silk to follow e-chan and the others back to their building to know where they were staying and to plant the tin-can phone so that she could meet up with Silk and listen in on them later in hopes of getting some info she could use to her advantage against them…and what she just heard was music to her ears.*

Sugar: Hehehe~ Silk!

Silk: Y-Yes, Boss?

Sugar: Go call up our Rotom friend, uh…what's her name?

Silk: Quirk.

Sugar: Yes; go call up Quirk. Tell her that I've got a job for her~ I'll teach that newbie and his crew for daring to challenge me; I'll make sure that they're all sent home crying pitiful tears! :devilish:

Silk: …is…is this really necessary, Sugar? The odds are already against them to find a teacher in time so…

Sugar: *glares bloody daggers at Silk* what was that? I could've sworn that you just questioned me; but I'm sure that you're not foolish enough to do that twice… *uses Psychic to apply tremendous pressure on Silk, squishing her into the ground* RiGHT!?

Silk: NONONO SUGAR, I MEAN, BOSS! OF COURSE NOT! QxQ

Sugar: Good~ *stops pushing Silk into the ground with Psychic then uses it to lift her up and put her on her feet* now run along and go inform Quirk now, okay~? :aww:

Silk: Y-Yes boss! Q~Q *runs off quickly*

Sugar: Hehehe~ in the end, victory is mine, e-chan~ *smirks evilly*

*Meanwhile, a few minutes later, e-chan and the others are at the visitor's center and e-chan has his Dad on the video phone, telling him about what was happening.*

e-chan: …and that's everything, Dad.

e-chan Sr.: Wow, things certainly have changed since your Mom and I attended the academy, that's for sure…

e-chan: So can you help us?

e-chan Sr.: Of course, son; can't have you and Rize both come so far after all of your hard work and have nothing to show for it! Now you all head back to your rooms for the night and I'll get to work. I'll e-mail the information to e-chan Poké Band and then he can send you each a copy; you all should have it by the time you get back to your apartment building. It was nice meeting you all; please be great friends to my son ^3^

Rize: Thank you, sir ^o^

Evie: We will, sir ^w^

Rukia: You can count on us, sir! :D

Lucca: It was very nice meeting you, sir; e-chan is a great friend! ^o^

e-chan Sr.: My, such polite, nice ladies; you're quite the lady's man, son ;p

e-chan: Dad! /~/;

e-chan Sr.: Okay, time to get to work; I'll talk to you later ^^

*The video call ends then e-chan and his new friends head back to their apartment building. By the time they enter the building e-chan gets an e-mail from his Dad containing a copy of the most up to date guide on the teachers at the Pokémon Academy. After quickly e-mailing the guide to the others they all sit down and begin examining it for the teachers that were within their area.*

Riley: Hey, there are quite a number of good teachers in here; one of the famous Oaks are here in this area as well ^w^

Rukia: The Oaks? What's so famous about them?

Riley: Unbelievable; this is why you should try harder to study more, Rukia. The Oaks have a history for over a thousand years of being at the forefront of Pokémon research. Before the universe changed a thousand years ago, Prof. Samuel Oak was THE authority on Pokémon research. Along with him were other professors who began to specialize in other various aspects of Pokémon. For instance, Prof. Elm studied our ancestors' breeding patterns; Prof. Birch studied their habitats; Prof. Rowan studied their evolution process; Prof. Juniper studied their origins; Prof. Sycamore studied how some Mega Evolved; Prof. Kukui studied our attacks. Even Pro-

Rukia: *head begins to steam from an overload of information*

Riley: Oops, sorry, sis ^^; Basically what I'm saying is that the Oaks are renowned for their knowledge on Pokémon history and culture. This particular one, Sally Oak, has gotten rave review scores from her students; over 500 confirmed successful trainers out there attended her classes and are doing very well in the Leagues.

Evie: But won't that mean that everybody is going to want to be in her class?

Riley: True; that's why we're going to find her classroom early. We're going to wake up super early in the morning while everybody else is still asleep, find her classroom and then camp out in front of it so that we're the first ones there! :D

Rize: But…I have a problem waking on time; how will I be able to wake up when everybody else is supposed to be asleep? O_o;;

Riley: Don't worry, we'll all get up super early enough to make sure that we have more than enough time to fully wake up and get there.

e-chan: *looking through the guide and spots one particular teacher* Hmm?

Rize: What are you looking at, e-chan? :?

e-chan: Huh? Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm down with this plan, Riley! So if we're going to get up super early then we'd best get to bed right now then, huh?

Riley: Right. :nod: Everybody, set your alarms for 1 AM; we set out as soon as we're all up and ready.

Everybody: Okay :D

*The six of them immediately retire to their rooms and go to bed for the night. Going to bed although it was only about 6:22 PM guaranteed them all at least six hours of rest and leave them able to wake up at the designated time. It didn't take long before they were all fast asleep; they all had had a big day in just getting to the Pokémon Academy after all. However, unknown to them, their best laid plans were about to be jeopardized. An electrical saboteur, a Rotom girl by the name of Quirk, was going through the electrical system of the apartment building to the rooms of our six friends and changing the wake up times for their alarm clocks for very late in the morning. She now finally reaches e-chan's clock and makes the time change there, finishing her mission.*

Quirk: And…done-zzzt. All of the alarm times have been changed-zzzt. I'm sorry, to all of you; it's nothing per-zzzonal but that Sugar girl scares me and I'm not zzztrong enough to fight her on my own. I'd better get out of here before zzzecurity makes their rounds *suddenly senses another Rotom coming through the electrical system* oh-no!

*Quirk quickly flies out of the alarm clock; she looked like a petite Rotom girl that had her electrical hair in pigtail bolts tied with green ribbons and she was wearing a very cute light blue summer dress. She began to panic as she flitted about e-chan's room looking for something to hide in but since the Rotom security would find her in anything that she hid in, Quirk opted to quickly hide in e-chan's bed. Fortunately for her, e-chan was a very sound sleeper and didn't feel the little electric ghost wriggling under his blanket. Soon enough, she senses that the Rotom security had passed through e-chan's room and she had a chance to make her escape back into the electrical system. What she didn't count on was that e-chan moves around in his sleep. In his unconscious state, as Quirk tried to get out of his bed, e-chan wrapped his arms around Quirk and held close to him. Quirk begins to panic but at this and especially when e-chan begins rubbing her head and back as if he was trying to comfort her; apparently e-chan was having one of his usual Rize dreams where he spent the entirety of the dream comforting her after a very rough time. With e-chan showing no signs of letting her go anytime soon, Quirk eventually accepted the position she was in and would just have to wait for her chance to escape. But, she had to admit, that it felt really nice to be fawned over like she was; so nice that she actually fell fast asleep in his arms. About three hours later e-chan releases Quirk from his embrace and wakes up to use the restroom. In his groggy state, he didn't notice Quirk at all, even when he got back into bed. It was going to be a very awkward morning for both of them when that alarm went off but for now, sleep tight you two. The mad dash to find a teacher begins in a few more hours.*

e-chan: *snores* Rize~ *snores*

Quirk: *snores cutely* rub my head again *snore cutely*

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Episode 4

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

e-chan's Journey – Episode 4

"The Backup Plan! Bet it All on Mrs. Kazuki!"

By eshonen

Quirk finds herself in the loving embrace of a Substitute doll as it lovingly cuddles her and rubs her head.

Quirk: *purrs like a kitten* zzzzzo nice~ ^/w/^

Substitute doll: *continues to pet Quirk* time to wake up, sleepy-head~

Quirk: Huh? But I am awake~ -/w/-

Substitute doll: *begins shaking Quirk firmly* wake up, wake up, wake up…

*The scene before Quirk then changes completely and she sees that she's on a bed while a boy with black spiky hair stands in front of her, gently shaking her. Apparently everything before was just a dream.*

e-chan: You awake now, sleepy-head? We'd like to ask you a few things if that's alright ^w^

*Quirk looks around her to see that she was inside of a room that wasn't hers. As her memories of the previous night began to come back to her, Quirk sees that the boy in front of her was e-chan…and the five angry girls behind him were Rize, Evie, Rukia, Riley and Lucca; she had been sent to sabotage their alarm clocks. She succeeded in doing that but failed to escape and was now caught. As panic sets in Quirk tries to take to the air to fly away but found that she was being held down as she struggles to get away.*

e-chan: Don't even try to run; Evie has you pinned to that bed with Confusion.

Evie: *adjusts her glasses with her free hand while her right hand uses Confusion on Quirk* n

Quirk: OxO;;

e-chan: So, since you're going to be here for a little bit longer, why don't we talk for a bit? So first things first: introductions. I'm e-chan; what's your name? ^^

Quirk: Q-Quirk…

e-chan: Quirk, huh? That's a nice name. Would you care to tell me why I woke up to find my alarm disabled and you sound asleep in my bed with me?

Quirk: Um…well…you zzzztee…

e-chan: You don't seem like the type to cause mischief for no reason or the malicious type in the slightest.

Quirk: I…I don't? How can you tell?

e-chan: I don't know; it's just a vibe that I'm getting from you. Perhaps you were put up to this by somebody?

Quirk: OxO;;

e-chan: Ah, so that's what's going on. Care to tell us who it was that made you do this?

Quirk: No, I can't; she'll make my life mizzzzzzerable!

e-chan: So it's a female perp; that really narrows it down.

Quirk: No! Pleazzzzzze don't report this! I get very nervouzzzzz when under pressure and I always blab important stuff out of nervousness! If zzzzzecurity finds out that I've been doing Sugar'zzzzz dirty work again they'll…

e-chan: Sugar; the leader of that Team Diva that was bullying poor little Raine yesterday?

Quirk: QxQ Nooooo! Pleazzzzzze, I'm sorry! I don't want to be exzzzzzpelled! WAAAAAAAHHHH! :cries:

*Seeing the poor Rotom girl crying her heart out seemed to soften the hearts of the girls, making them take their anger off of Quirk and put it directly on Sugar.*

Rukia: Next time I see that Sugar, POW! *punches her open palm*

Riley: Don't, Rukia; don't give her a technicality to take advantage of.

Evie: I guess that we should've expected something like this in the end; I just never thought that she would try something like this so soon.

e-chan: …let her up, Evie.

Evie: *stops using Confusion on Quirk*

e-chan: *helps Quirk up* okay Quirk, we won't report you…

Quirk: Oh thank you-thank you-thank you! ^o^

e-chan: … *walks up to Quirk* but only on one condition.

Quirk: C-Conditions? *tears well up in her eyes as she looks down*

e-chan: It's not what you think; we're not trying to blackmail you or anything like Sugar must be doing.

Quirk: *looks up at e-chan hopefully*

e-chan: …I want you to cut your ties with Sugar. If you continue to kowtow to her she'll only continue making you do stuff for her. You don't want to keep doing stuff like this for her, do you?

Quirk: No…no, I don't.

e-chan: Then you've got to show her your conviction. Look, I'll even go with you when you go see her if that'll help.

Quirk: I'd…I'd like that. Okay, deal! ^w^

Riley: Okay, if that's cleared up then what are we going to do about our teacher situation? With only a few minutes till 8AM we've missed our opportunity to get a guaranteed spot in Prof. Sally Oak's class as well as any other highly rated teacher in this area.

Evie: I'm sure that there'll be a teacher somewhere for us; I'm 90% confident of that fact! ^o^

*Minutes later they all step outside of their apartment building and are greeted to the sight of an absolutely humongous crowd of people and Pokémon before them, waiting for the announcement to start the enrollment period.*

All seven: …WHAAAAAAA!? *makes very stunned, comedic faces*

Evie: My confidence in us getting a teacher has significantly dropped. O_O;

Loudspeaker: Attention all students, the enrollment period has now started. That is all.

*And with that the crowds begin to go wild, rushing in various directions.*

Riley: This is insane; absolutely insane!

Rize: Reminds me of the Black Friday sales at the boutiques back home. :meow:

Rukia: Is this really how it ends for us; kicked out before classes even start?

e-chan: As I said, I won't let that happen!

Riley: But what are we going to do? Look at all these people! By the time we actually make it to a classroom that teacher will have reached their maximum amount of students!

e-chan: I know where we can go and we'll be guaranteed a teacher as long as we stayed determined until the end.

Riley: Really? Who is this teacher?

e-chan: Her name is Mrs. Kazuki.

Riley: Mrs. Kazuki? *pulls up the guide of teachers in her Poké Band* …there she is…wait…her satisfied student rating is extremely low compared to the other teachers!

e-chan: True.

Riley: *continues to read* according to this she's only had eight students in her entire five year career as a teacher here…I guess that explains the low student satisfaction rating…

e-chan: But all those eight students were satisfied with her and also gave her amazing reviews; no other teacher in that entire guide had gotten reviews and review scores even close to the ones she got despite there being so few.

Riley: I see where you're coming from but something about her just isn't adding up.

Rukia: You're overthinking things, sis. I say we give this one a shot; what do we have to lose?

Riley: …okay, let's try our luck with Mrs. Kazuki…but this guide doesn't say where she's located.

Lucca: There has to be some sort of clue as to where to find her somewhere around here.

Rize: *looks around and notices that a lot of individuals gathering around an outdoor bulletin board and then dashing off in various directions* wait, that bulletin board; let's check that out first!

*The group of seven dashes over to the bulletin board, squeezing through the crowd that was gathered around it. Sure enough, it contained the locations of each teacher within the area. Once they learned the location of Mrs. Kazuki's classroom they each head over to the nearest teleporter and warp over to the destination. Upon arriving they see that they were actually in a very deserted area of town. There was only one building in the area and it was surrounded by forest on all sides; the thick tree canopy above blocked out nearly all sunlight, giving the entire area a very creepy feel.*

Rize and Evie: Scary… :fear:

Riley: I'm getting some major red flags here :worry:

Rukia: Getting scared, sister? :XD:

Riley: Of-Of course not! I-I'm just questioning the mind of a teacher who sets up shop in a place like this, that's all! 3

e-chan: *walks up to the front door* hey, there's a note from Mrs. Kazuki here.

Lucca: Really; what does it say?

e-chan: It says "To all who are interested in becoming my students, please come in and relax. There are food and drinks on the ground floor, along with many books, games and other things to pass the time with. I'll make sure to be here by 7PM tonight so until then get to know your fellow students and play nicely. Sincerely, D. Kazuki"

Quirk: Wait, you mean she's not here?

e-chan: I guess not :/

*Opening the door everybody sees that unlike the outside of the building, the inside was very well maintained to the point of looking brand new. It was bright, it was clean, it was furnished, and had everything and more that was promised.*

Rize: Wow~ look at this spread! :drool: *immediately goes over to the food table*

e-chan: I guess that we're the first ones here. :)

?: That you are.

*Exiting from the door that lead to the staircase for the upper levels was both a Bisharp woman and a Gothitelle woman, each wearing a blouse and skirt combination that make them look like they could be school teachers.*

Bisharp woman: Greetings, I am Miss Shinobu.

Gothitelle woman: And I am Ms. Sugar.

Shinobu: We're here to watch over the students as they gather and help make them comfortable while they wait for Mrs. Kazuki to arrive.

e-chan: Nice to meet you both; we'll be in your care :D

Ms. Sugar: Oh, such a polite young man; that daughter of mine could learn a lesson or two from you.

Evie: Daughter…?

Rize: Wow, the Sugar we met yesterday looks a lot like you~

Ms. Sugar: Then I take it that you already met my daughter then; I hope that she didn't cause you any trouble.

Rukia: Well… ^^;

Quirk: *looks away*

Ms. Sugar: *sighs* so she DID cause trouble yesterday; she lied right to my face. That's it; she is definitely getting a spanking later. n I apologize for any trouble that she may have caused you in such a short time. Feel free to help yourself to anything here. ^^

Lucca: Thank you very much, Ma'am. ^^

*As the group hangs out and waits for time to pass, more students begin to arrive; among them was actually Raine from yesterday.*

Raine: *spots e-chan* O/w/O e-chan! ^/o/^ *runs over to e-chan and glomps him*

e-chan: *gets squished underneath Raine* Raine! ^o^ *hugs the large goo dragons warmly* it's so great to see you! So you chose Mrs. Kazuki to be your teacher too? :)

Raine: I-I heard Mrs. Kazuki helps make strong students. I want to get strong enough so that I can take care of myself from now on. ^w^

e-chan: That's a good goal *nods*

Rize: e-chan, now's your chance; ask her! ^o^

e-chan: Huh? …Oh yeah! Raine, I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday but please, join my team! :D

Raine: O/O W-Wha? Y-You want me on your team, even though I'm an Abnormal?

e-chan: Of course; I don't care about any of that. As long as you're a good person and you want to work hard to accomplish your dreams then I want you as my friend. :D

Raine: e-chan… ;w; Then yes; I would be honored to be a part of your team! *gets up and helps e-chan to his feet before lowering her neck down to his level to reveal the Poké Band around her neck*

e-chan: *raises his left arm to reveal his Poké Band*

e-chan and Raine: Poké Band, Go!

*The Poké Bands make a "bing" sound, signifying that the connection was made and that e-chan and Raine were now team members.*

e-chan: Alright! Nice to have you aboard, Raine! :D

Raine: Yes! …and… *kisses e-chan's forehead*

Rize: Hey! /o/

Raine: That's thanks for helping me when I was Team Diva's latest target. ^w^

Ms. Sugar: So you were a victim of my daughter yesterday? I'd like to speak with you if that's alright… *turns to Quirk* and you as well, dear.

Raine: Okay .3.

Quirk: Yes Ma'am. -.-;

*As time went by and more and more students began arriving. They all hailed from different planets throughout the universe but they were all there for the same reason: to learn how to work together to compete in the Pokémon Leagues. Before long the entire room was full of students and it was only minutes away from 7PM. Surprisingly, one of the last arrivals was actually Team Diva.*

Sugar: I can't believe that all of the other teachers turned us away! :x

Kyle: Are you sure that they turned ALL of us away? It sounded more like they were turning only you away and you made the rest of us f-

Sugar: *glares bloody daggers at Kyle*

Kyle: Shutting up! OxO;;

Sugar: …well, at least I can take solace in the fact that that troublesome guy and his friends from yesterday didn't get their first pick, if anything, today.

Juan: Um, boss?

Sugar: What?

Juan: *points over to e-chan, Rize, Rukia, Evie and Raine*

Sugar: Oh-no…NO!

*Sugar storms over towards e-chan and the others with her team mates close behind her.*

Raine: *spots Sugar coming their way* uh-oh… O~O;;

e-chan: Huh? :?

Sugar: *grabs e-chan's shoulder and spins him around to face her* YOU!

e-chan: Oh, hey Sugar; looks like the two of us are going to be classmates. ^w^

Sugar: Don't try to get chummy with me, eyebrows!

e-chan: Eyebrows? O.o

Sugar: Yesterday was an utter fluke; I let myself get overwhelmed by the amount of power you were pouring out. Just because you can produce that sort of power doesn't mean that you know how to use it, so I have nothing to worry about. Time for you to taste the power of the strongest one in this entire class *snaps her fingers*

Kyle, Juan, Silk, K-Rock and Karoo: *charges up with energy and begins pouring it into Sugar*

Sugar: Yeah, that's the stuff w

*All of the students surrounding them backs away, leaving Teams Diva and Sunheart in the center.*

Sugar: Time for you newbies to learn who runs things around here! *raises her left arm and begins creating a massive Energy Ball attack*

e-chan: *takes a battle stance as he readies himself for a fight*

Rize, Rukia and Evie: *joins e-chan, also taking battle stances, ready to fight as well*

*Just as the massive Energy Ball is about to reach a dangerous size, somebody walks up to Sugar from the crowd and grabs her left arm. It was a little dragon girl wearing glasses who had red spikey hair and was wearing a white blouse, black skirt, white stockings and black shoes. She looked no older than e-chan and the others but she seemed to have a very wise aura surrounding her.*

?: Okay dear, that's enough ^w^

Sugar: Who do you think you're talking to, you little shrimp!?

?: Oh dear, you're just as sassy as your Mother said you would be. But I must insist that you stop what you are doing…right now.

*The dragon girl glances at Team Diva and emits a shockwave of energy that cancels out the energy Sugar's team mates were providing her with and causes her Energy Ball attack to destabilize and evaporate into thin air. Everybody watching was amazed by this feat.*

Rukia: Whoa, so cool! :excited:

Evie: Did she just use Conquerer's Haki? OoO

?: Ah, so you read that manga too, huh? ^w^ No, that wasn't what I just used. That was a trainer ability called Hyper Intimidation, and it is just one of the many different abilities that you can learn while you are all here. ^^

e-chan: …wait, I know you!

?: Do you now? :)

e-chan: I saw your name in the guide book of teachers for this year; I so wanted to believe that it was you and now I'm just so excited that I was right and that it IS you! OwO

Rize: But, who is she, e-chan?

Dena: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mrs. Dena Kazuki, and I'll be your teacher…provided that you pass my test first~ ^w^

e-chan: Test?

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Episode 5

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

e-chan's Journey – Episode 5

"Show Me Your Skill! The Test of Dena Kazuki!"

By eshonen

Mrs. Dena Kazuki has finally arrived and dispelled a dangerous situation, showcasing her skills to everybody watching in the process.

Dena: I am Mrs. Dena Kazuki, and I'll be your teacher…provided that you pass my test first~ ^w^

e-chan: Test?

Dena: Yes, a test.

Rukia: No-no-no, not a test! I completely bombed the written test of the entrance exam; how am I going to-?

Dena: Oh no, it's not a test like that, dearie; those will come later ^w^ You see, unlike most of the teachers here at the Pokémon Academy, I'm one of the few that'll take more than the usual amount of other students, but at the same time, I won't be taking in every student that comes to me. No, not unless they have a particular quality; and my test will see if any of you have that particular quality.

Rize: So…what is this quality? :3

Dena: Oh sweetie, if I told you what I was looking for right from the beginning you could bluster your way through my test. No, I want to see how you each fare as you are right now at this very moment.

Sugar: *snatches her arm away from Dena* how can you be a teacher? You're no older than any of us here!

Dena: On the contrary, although I look like this I'm actually 28 years-old. ^w^ If you feel that my skill as a teacher is inadequate, even after what I just showed you, you're free to leave and find another teacher…although in your case I don't think that'll be possible.

Sugar: *makes an angry, pouty face* _#

Dena: Now, before we begin I feel that I should warn you that my methods are a bit unconventional. If you're not sure about what you're about to get yourself into, you're free to leave via the teleporter right now. Even after the test begins, you'll be free to leave anytime you choose; just know that once you leave via the teleporter, you won't be able to warp back here until a new school year starts…or until certain conditions are met. You all have thirty minutes to decide what you're going to do; when thirty minutes have passed by, the test will begin.

*All the students begin to talk with each other, deciding what they're going to do; a small handful of the students actually leave the building and warp out of the area.*

Lucca: Wow, quite a few of them already left.

Riley: I guess that the fear of the unknown must've been too strong for them to handle.

Rukia: But to give up without even trying? I just couldn't do that…

Quirk: … *tugs on e-chan's shirt*

e-chan: …you okay, Quirk?

Quirk: Um…is it okay if I join your team?

e-chan: Wait, you mean that you're not a part of Team Diva?

Quirk: No, I'm not. I accidentally cauzzzzzed a blackout last year while going through the electrical system; Sugar found out and threatened to tell everybody and get me exzzzzpelled. Ever since then I've been her gopher, doing anything she told me to do. I thought that I'd be her zzzzlave forever…but when I got caught in your room last night and you hugged me in your sleep, I felt…safe, loved, like you were someone who would move mountains to help someone in need; and thizzzz morning you confirmed that feeling, so…I want to help you out.

e-chan: In that case, I'd love to have you aboard! :D But...you don't seem to have a Poké Band…

Quirk: Rotoms don't need one. Did you know that Poké Bands have special parts in them made ezzzzpecially for Rotoms? There are even features in every Poké Band that can only be accessed when you have a Rotom with you? Watch!

*Quirk flies into e-chan's Poké Band and activates a hidden program inside of it which makes it, Rize's, Rukia's, Evie's and Raine's band glow for a short period before going back to normal. Quirk exits out of e-chan's band and when he checks it out he sees that Quirk is registered as one of his team members and that quite a few new programs that weren't there before are now accessible but also to the rest of his team mates.*

e-chan: Wow, I'll have to check these programs out later; I look forward to working with you, Quirk! :D And don't worry, I'll help you in explaining that the blackout you caused was an accident to the-

Quirk: About that: when Ms. Sugar pulled Raine and I aside I told her about that and she told me that the true cause of the blackout was due to a large group of Joltik getting into the Power Plant that night and having a very large midnight snack. I wazzzz tricked! ~

e-chan: …well, at least now you know that you're innocent. ^^;

Quirk: Yeah, I guess… -3-

*Meanwhile with Sugar and the rest of Team Diva off in a corner.*

Sugar: That woman; she's not going to get away with humiliating me like that in front of all of those people!

Kyle: But boss, she's a teacher; a strong one at that!

K-Rock: Normally I'm all for a bit of vengeance against ones like her but I get the feeling that taking her on as we are now would be biting off way more than we can chew.

Karoo: So maybe we can just, you know, let it slide this one time?

Sugar: No way; she is going DOWN!

Silk: *sighs* -o-;

*Silk looks around and sees that while some students were indeed rattled and looked quite panicked by Dena's announcement of a test that could end their only chances of securing a teacher, she sees quite a few students that looked very determined and seemed to be talking out a game plan. Among such ones were a green-eyed, dark-skinned cat girl with long, red hair with two twin Meditite girls, a boy that had rodent-like features with a Hitmonlee boy and a Buneary girl, and a tall bat boy with a Piplup boy and a Honedge girl. Then her sight fell on e-chan, Lucca and their Pokémon team mates; it had only been a day since e-chan arrived at the Pokémon Academy and he already had so many friends. In her three years at the academy, Silk really hadn't made any friends with anybody, including her team mates. She originally thought that Sugar was her friend but now with the way that she has been treated by her, Silk is now wondering if Sugar only reached out to her to have somebody who could make outfits for her during Performance lessons and exhibitions. Team Diva just didn't have the closeness that all of these other teams seemed to have; everyday within the group was just tense as each of them just did their best not to piss Sugar off and face her wrath. The more Silk thought about this the more she began to think about making a change for herself this school year…and if she did make that change she wanted to help the rest of the members of Team Diva make a change as well. After all, even though she wasn't particularly close with any of her current team mates she still cared about their well-being. Kyle works so hard on coming up with training programs and strategies for all of them but Sugar only gives him complaints and fails to recognize the purpose of them. Juan had a lot of knowledge but had very low self-esteem that Sugar took advantage of by making him believe that only she would put up with his nerdy ways, even though she doesn't show him any respect for the sacrifices he makes to help her get passing grades. Karoo, on the other hand, knew Sugar's true colors and only hung around to in order to witness the very moment when the others all finally had enough of Sugar's nonsense. K-Rock…was just plain in love with Sugar and basically overlooked everything she did and blindly supported her even if he knew deep down that she was in the wrong; but Silk knew the moment that K-Rock stopped living in denial, Sugar would eventually lose him if she refused to change. In fact, despite the fact that Sugar treated her the way she did, Silk's heart went out to Sugar as well when she reminded herself that she wasn't always the way she was. Silk's thoughts are interrupted when the sound of a whistle pierces through the many voices. It was Mrs. Kazuki; it was now time for her test to start.*

Dena: So is this everybody who has decided to stay? Good; this is a much larger crowd than last year. Now, my test will take place on the roof, so everybody please make your way up there.

*Everybody in attendance makes their way to the stairwell and goes up the three flights of stairs, passing up a class room and teacher's office on the second floor, an entirely empty third floor and then finally the roof top. Once everybody is on the roof top, Dena Kazuki goes over to a corner where an inactive teleport was then activated it.*

Dena: Now, my test is very simple; you all are going to take my team on in a battle. You each can come at us separately or as teams and you can choose which one of us you'd like as an opponent. Oh, and just so that I'm absolutely clear, we'll be using the Unlimited battle rules, which means that you can choose to battle me as well.

*A few of the students gasp and begin to talk to each other about this bizarre choice of battle.*

Sugar: Perfect *cracks her knuckles* just the chance I was looking for… :devilish:

Dena: Now, to introduce the members of my team helping me in this little test. You've all already met Miss Shinobu…

*The Bisharp woman stands next to Dena then bows.*

Dena: Now I'd like to introduce you all to three other members of my team that are here to help me conduct this test. First up, Big Boss!

*A Shiftry man dressed in ninja garb descends from the tree canopy onto the roof top in stylish manner.*

Big Boss: *shoots a glare at the students as he takes a battle stance, whipping up a small whirlwind of leaves that circle around him*

Dena: And of course, Boss Kuro!

*A Honchcrow woman dressed as if she were a lady mob boss flies down to the roof top next to Big Boss.*

Boss Kuro: *lifts her hat to reveal that her hair was also shaped like her hat then tosses it like a boomerang, where it effortlessly cuts through some tree limbs before returning to her where she catches it and puts it back on her head*

Dena: And last but not least, Daria!

*A few seconds pass by but Daria doesn't show.*

Dena: …uh, friends, did Daria come with you?

Boss Kuro: She's here but I don't think that she's going to come out anytime soon…

Dena: Why not?

Big Boss: *motions to the big crowd of students before them all*

Dena: Oh yeah, right; Daria doesn't do well at all in huge crowds in close proximity like this ^^; Sorry, I forgot, Daria, you can sit this one out if you need to; I'll understand. ^w^

*The students look to one another, confused as to why Dena was saying all of that out loud to a person that wasn't there…well, all except for e-chan who knew exactly who Dena was talking to.*

e-chan: Aw man, I was hoping I'd get to meet Daria in the flesh! I've got SO many questions for her…

Rukia: You seem to know a lot regarding Mrs. Kazuki; just who is she?

e-chan: You mean that you don't know!? I thought that everybody knew about her at this point…well, you see, Dena Kazuki is-

Dena: As I mentioned earlier, you are all free to leave at any time; just keep in mind that you won't be able to return to this area…unless certain conditions are met. To any of you who can defeat us you'll have a guaranteed spot in my class. So…who's up first? ^w^

*The students all look to one another, waiting for somebody to make the first move; just before e-chan could move to challenge Dena, one team of three steps forward. This team was led by a young dark-skinned girl with red hair and green eyes; she seemed to be a rare breed of Nekofi known as a Were-Nekofi. Her two Pokémon team mates were two twin Meditite girls.*

All 3: We do!

Angel: I'm Angel Nitori from Canalave City of the Sinnoh region of Earth. These are my friends, Pied and Piper, and we challenge you! XD

Dena: I like that eagerness; which of us do you choose as your opponent?

Angel: The three of us knew from the beginning that our opponent would have to be you, Miss Shinobu!

Shinobu: Alright then, I accept your challenge. *nods*

*Angel, Pied, Piper and Shinobu all step forward to the center of the rooftop.*

Pied: Um, before we begin… w

Piper: We'd all just like to say that…we're…we're… w

Angel: We're all such huge fans! *jumps excitedly*

Shinobu: Why thank you; I look forward to seeing how you three grow throughout the year. ^w^ *takes a battle stance* now show me what you've got; don't hold back! w

Dena: Ready? Battle, begin!

*Shinobu dashes off towards Pied and Piper, aiming to attack both of them using Aerial Ace.*

Angel: Pied, Piper, jump up and dodge!

Pied and Piper: *does so and jumps up high*

Shinobu: You won't escape~ XD

Angel: *dashes forth and grabs Shinobu by her arms*

Shinobu: Huh!? *tries to free her arms from Angel's grip but can't due to Angel's raw physical strength*

Angel: Now, do it! Gatling Force Palm!

*As both Pied and Piper begin to fall, they reposition themselves upside down and then rapidly use Force Palm to rain multiple attacks down on Shinobu, all of them causing huge damage and even inducing the Paralysis status condition.*

Angel: Now, hold her still!

Pied and Piper: *each grabs one of Shinobu's arms*

Angel: I'm going to end this in one hit! *begins channeling power into her right arm*

Shinobu: (Focus Punch, eh?) *begins to focus her energy*

Angel: *finishes gathering her energy* Here it come! One-Hit KO! Focus Punch!

*Just as Angel is throwing her punch, Shinobu completely shakes off the paralysis then grabs a hold of both Pied and Piper, lifts them up and pulls them in front of her to act as a shield. Angel's attack connects with her team mates with explosive power, knocking them both out in the process.*

Pied and Piper: o *out cold*

Angel: EEEEEEEP! I'M SO SORRY, GUYS! QxQ

Shinobu: *releases Pied and Piper then stands up* you three battled very well *pops the kinks out of her neck* I look forward to seeing just how much stronger you three can get ^w^ *head glows brightly as she head butts Angel's forehead hard using Iron Head*

Angel: QwQ … w *faints*

Dena: And the winner is, Shinobu! ^o^

*Shinobu picks up all three girls and carries them out of the ring to rest.*

Dena: Now then, any more challengers? ^w^

*The students once again begin talking to one another, wondering if it was even possible for them to defeat Dena and her team mates.*

e-chan: Now's our chance! :D C'mon, let's go n-

Sugar: I challenge you! n

*All eyes turn towards Sugar and the rest of Team Diva as they walk to the center of roof top battle ring.*

Sugar: I am Sugar, the strongest one out of all of these candidates; and we challenge you, Kazuki! You and you alone…

Dena: Of course ^w^ *steps forward into the battle ring*

Kyle: Okay boss, we know that our opponent has the ability to stop us from providing energy to each other and render special attacks useless, so what I recomm-

Sugar: The only thing we need to do is overwhelm her with our numbers. I don't care how good she supposedly is; nobody can take on six opponents and win.

Kyle: But boss, just because we outnumber her doesn't mean that we-

Sugar: Just do your job and make sure that you provide me with energy; that is all you need to do.

Kyle: …okay boss…

Sugar: That goes for all of you, too; keep that energy up and flowing into me or no desert for you tonight! o

Kyle, Juan, Silk, K-Rock and Karoo: *groans*

Dena: *chuckles to herself* Battle, begin!

*Kyle, Juan, Silk, K-Rock and Karoo begin channeling their energy into Sugar who then creates an Energy Ball attack just like the one she made earlier.*

Dena: :3

Sugar: Take this! *hurls the massive Energy Ball at Dena*

Dena: *simply smacks the attack away into the air where it explodes with huge power*

Sugar: *fires multiple Energy Balls in the air above Dena then holds them in place with Psychic before sending them hurdling at Dena like green meteors*

Dena: *simply sidesteps the raining attacks, occasionally batting them away*

Sugar: Ha! Got you! XD

*Suddenly a gigantic blast of energy comes out of nowhere at Dena; apparently Sugar had used Future Sight before the battle had even begun and it was just now activating. Despite it being a very smart tactic, Dena wasn't phased in the slightest as she simply just moved out of the way, knowing exactly where the attack was coming from.*

Sugar: WHAT!? OoO

Dena: That was quite underhanded just now: using Future Sight on me before the battle officially began. The way the leaves in the trees surrounding us shook despite there being no breeze whatsoever, that's a clear sight of an attack like Future Sight being used.

Sugar: So what? The condition for getting in your class was to defeat any of you *dashes towards Dena* and that's just what I intend to do! o

*Sugar throws a series of Pound attacks at Dena who easily dodges each and every one.*

Dena: *dodging the incoming attacks* you've got potential but there is a LOT that you need to learn before you can become great *throws one well aimed, powerful punch in Sugar's gut*

Sugar: ACK! O3O *goes limp and falls to the ground coughing*

Kyle, Juan, Silk, K-Rock and Karoo: OoO … *stop providing energy to Sugar*

Sugar: *weakly tries to get back up but is unable to due to the pain then passes out, defeated*

Riley: Wow did you see that? She didn't use any attacks at her disposal, just a simple punch.

Lucca: Just who is she?

e-chan: A Universal Champion.

Lucca: Universal Champion?

e-chan: That title is reserved exclusively for those in the Pokémon League who win at the Universal Pokémon League Games held every four years. Only three teams are given that title at the end of that special League: one for battle teams, one for sports teams and one for performer teams. The one you see before you is Dena Kazuki, leader of Team Shadow Majesty, and wife to the Legendary Champion, Arzekiel Kazuki, leader of Team Cosmic Drake!

Upon hearing this piece of news, all of the students erupt in gasps at the realization of the one in front of them. The one testing them was a Universal Champion!

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Episode 6

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

e-chan's Journey – Episode 6

"Explosive Power! Team Sunheart's Debut Battle!"

By eshonen

Aside from a select few who already knew, all of the students on that rooftop have just learned that the person they all had sought out as a teacher was none other than Dena Kazuki; she was a Universal Champion and the leader of Team Shadow Majesty, which consisted of powerful Dark-type Pokémon. Dena promised a guaranteed spot in her class to anybody who could defeat her team in battle, but after showcasing their skill, many of the students are now wondering if that is at all possible…

Dena: *watches as Sugar's team mates carry her out of the battle ring* so, anymore challengers? ^w^

e-chan: This time for sure! M-

?: We will!

e-chan: Aw man… .3.

*The ones who stepped forward was a blonde-haired Verdente boy of the hamster type, wearing a white shirt with video game sprite versions of a Charizard, Blastoise and Pikachu from before all Pokémon became humanoid in appearance, orange shorts, red shoes and a red hat on his head, and by his side were a Hitmonlee boy and a Buneary girl.*

Blonde-haired boy: I'm Rocko!

Hitmonlee boy: Jack.

Buneary girl: And I'm the lovely Annie~ ^3^

Rocko: And we challenge you, Boss Kuro!

Boss Kuro: *looks at the team* you sure that you don't want to reconsider that decision? None of you looks like you're ready for aerial combat. ^^

Rocko: Don't you worry about us; we're more than prepared to deal with Flying-types. XD

Boss Kuro: Alright then ^3^ *steps into the battle ring, removes her hat then tosses it over to Big Boss who catches it* ready when you are. w

Dena: Battle, begin! ^o^

Rocko: Annie, Quick Attack! Jack, Jump Kick!

Annie: *dashes right at Boss Kuro*

Jack: *leaps high into the air towards Boss Kuro*

Boss Kuro: *smirks* so predictable… -w-

*Boss Kuro quickly flies into the air to avoid both attacks, leaving both Jack and Annie on a collision course with each other.*

Rocko: Now, Team Jump: Mega Kick!

*Like a well-choreographed maneuver, Annie gets into position and Jack comes out of his Jump Kick attack and lands on both of Annie's tucked-in ears. The moment Jack lands on them, Annie shoots both of her ears out and up, sending Jack higher into the air than he could ever jump on his own; from there he immediately uses Mega Kick to send a very long, stretching kick at Boss Kuro. Although a bit surprised, Boss Kuro manages to make an aerial dodge to avoid the attack…but didn't notice Rocko using Ancient Power and is surprised when the attack strikes home, making her take damage.*

Rocko: Get ready; Team Jump: Pound! *uses Ancient Power to summons some stones then sends them flying at Boss Kuro*

Boss Kuro: *flies higher to avoid the attack*

Rocko: *smirks then reveals that he can control the stones by making them chase after Boss Kuro*

Boss Kuro: Crap! O_O;

*Boss Kuro was so focused on the incoming attack that she doesn't notice that Jack had already launched Annie up into the air like a speeding rocket and found herself suddenly stopped in place when the bunny rocket collides into her with great force. The Ancient Power attack catches up with Boss Kuro and hits much harder than the one before, but she manages to stay in the air.*

Annie: *climbs onto Boss Kuro's back* Rocko!

Rocko: Got it! Baton Pass! *uses Baton Pass to send all of his increased stats over to Annie*

Annie: Yeah, that's the stuff XD *uses a +2 Pound on Boss Kuro's back, sending her rocketing back down to the battle ring where she crashes*

Dena: Hmm…seems like the team leader knows how to use the Hyper Luck trainer ability; he used Ancient Power twice and got the boost both times.

Shinobu: Be that as it may, I hope that Kuro doesn't play around for too much longer. If she allows them to continue with this momentum then even she will be in trouble later.

Rocko: Now to bring the lightning~ *uses Ion Deluge to charge the surrounding area with electrical particles* Lets finish it! Jack, Mega Kick; Annie, Quick Attack!

*With Ion Deluge in full effect, both of Jack and Annie's Normal-type attacks turned into Electric-type attacks. Both of the Pokémon quickly advance on Boss Kuro, who didn't budge one inch; once they finally delivered both attacks, Boss Kuro acted by blocking both attacks with her bare hands and grabbing ahold of Annie's arm and Jack's leg.*

Jack and Annie: O.O;

Boss Kuro: *smirks then looks at Rocko* you weren't the only one who was setting up for a big attack, honey~ XD

Rocko: *realizes what Boss Kuro managed to do* CRAP! Annie, Jack, get out of there!

Boss Kuro: Too late! X)

*Boss Kuro dashes up to Rocko and then uses a +6 Dark Pulse attack that hits him along with Annie and Jack at full force, knocking all three of them out.*

Boss Kuro: You three definitely have potential; if you make in let's battle again ^^ *drags all three of them out of the battle ring*

e-chan: …

Rukia: e-chan, now's your chance; you can challenge them to battle now!

e-chan: …yeah, about that…

Raine: Oh-no! e-chan's getting cold feet! O.O

e-chan: No I'm not! It's just that, watching these past battles has got me thinking that maybe I should be rethinking this test in general.

Rize: What do you mean? :?

e-chan: It's obvious that Mrs. Kazuki knows that no one here is capable of defeating her or her team as they are now…so why even bring up something like defeating her team guarantees you a spot in her class?

Evie: … *figures out the answer* wait, could that actually be the real test? OoO

e-chan: Huh? Did you figure something out, Evie?

Evie: I-I think so, but I'm not entirely sure…

e-chan: Then tell us, please. :D

Rukia: Yeah, Evie, please? :D

Evie: Are you sure? I-I might be completely wrong about it… ._.

e-chan: Really, Evie; you're our friend and we value your thoughts and ideas.

Rize: It takes hopes, dreams and ideas of all types to make a world...or something; I forget how the saying goes… ^^;

Evie: *blushes a bit* Okay, gather round ^^

*Everybody huddles around Evie as she begins to explain her theory. On the side opposite from them, the tall bat boy that was among the students listened in on their conversation, his ears twitching a bit upon hearing Evie's theory in full.*

Tall bat boy: *ears twitch* seems like they figured it out too; it'll be nice to be around other such ones who take the time to see the bigger picture before making rash decisions.

Honedge girl: Batou, does this mean that we're still going to challenge Mrs. Kazuki to battle?

Piplup boy: Of course we are, Claymore! A chance to battle a Universal Champion doesn't come around every day, you know! o

Claymore: I'm not asking you, Prince; I'm not doing anything unless Batou gives the "okay."

Batou: Hmm, what to do-what to do…we don't HAVE to battle in order to get into Mrs. Kazuki's class, yet at the same time, chances like this don't come around often like Prince said…you know what? Let's do it.

Prince: Yes! ^o^

Claymore: Seriously!? 8O

Batou: Yes, seriously. I know that we're just starting out but I want to see just how far we can go up against one of the universe's strongest teams as we are now, just to see how much we need to grow in our time here.

Claymore: B-B-But Batou, I can't battle them as I am now; I…I still have an…"unsheathing" problem… /./;

Prince: So there's a chance that everybody will see your flat, featureless body; are you really going to pass up on the chance to take on…?

Claymore: *floats above Prince then does a very hard somersault chop directly on his head* OF COURSE I'M GOiNG TO PASS IF IT MEANS THAT I CAN KEEP THAT FROM HAPPENiNG, YOU INSENSiTiVE IDiOT! O# I know that I said that I'd do anything that you'd ask of me, Batou, and I will, but…I just…

Batou: … *smiles warmly at Claymore and then pats her head* alright, we won't battle them today. Until you get to a point where you're confident that you're over your problem, I won't ask you to battle…

Claymore: ^w^

Batou: …but you've got to promise that you'll work hard in finding a way to overcome that problem; deal? *sticks out his right pinkie finger for a pinkie swear*

Claymore: Deal! :D *links her cloth hand pinkie finger with Batou's*

Prince: *lying face down on the ground with a giant lump on his head* ow…

*Around that time, Evie had finished up telling her new team mates her thoughts on Mrs. Kazuki's test.*

e-chan: Wow, I never would have thought about it that way; very clever. I want her as a teacher even more now! :D

Rize: …so what do you want to do, e-chan?

e-chan: Although we don't have to fight or beat Mrs. Kazuki's team to get into her class, I still want to battle her.

Raine: But why?

e-chan: I just really want to see how well we function together as a team. Oh, but I guess that we should choose a team captain first…

Evie: Wait, you mean that you aren't the team captain?

e-chan: Before we're team mates, we're all friends first, and as your friend I wanted to get all of your thoughts on who should be team captain.

Rize: Aww, you're so sweet ^w^

Rukia: That he is. *nods* e-chan, you're the glue that binds all of us together; from the moment we all joined your team we all had it in our minds already that you were the team captain.

Quirk: So whatever you decide, we will do ^^

Rize, Evie and Raine: Uh-huh *nods*

e-chan: Wow, thanks you guys. :) Alright, let's do this, team! *pumps his fist in the air*

Rize, Rukia, Evie, Raine and Quirk: Yeah! *pumps their fists in the air as well*

*All six of them walk to the battle ring.*

e-chan: Mrs. Kazuki, we're Team Sunheart and we challenge all of you! :D

Dena: My-my, we have a gutsy challenger here. Taking on all four of us, eh? Are you that confident that you'll win? XD

e-chan: The odds are very much against us but you'll never know until you try! w

Dena: Hahaha! Great answer! We accept your challenge! *steps up to the battle ring with her team mates*

e-chan: … Testing; can all of you hear me?

Rukia: Huh? Did you say something, e-chan? O.o

Evie, Raine and Quirk: *looks around confused, as they heard e-chan speak as if he was right up next to them instead of behind them*

e-chan: Great, so you can hear me! Don't be alarmed but I'm speaking to you all with my mind right now. Ever since our vacation to Alola years ago, I've been able to do this with Rize; knowing that I can do this with all of you is a great relief. Don't worry, it's a one way thing, so I can't read thoughts or anything; your deep, private thoughts will remain unheard. ^^; For this battle I leave your actions up to your own discretion, but I'll call out to you to let you know if I see anything you need to look out for.

Dena: *looks over at e-chan and his team* could it be? Does he know how to use "that" trainer ability? Well, we'll see soon enough; battle, begin!

Shinobu: *sprints towards Evie*

e-chan: She's going for you, Evie!

Evie: EEP! *uses Teleport to warp out of the way just in time…only to find herself as the target of Boss Kuro*

e-chan: Rize, use Quick Attack to protect Evie!

Rize: On it! *uses Quick Attack to tackle Boss Kuro away from Evie*

Quirk: *sneakily zips next to Boss Kuro* you're wide open! *uses Thunderbolt on Boss Kuro*

Boss Kuro: ACK! O3O

Shinobu: *skids to a stop then begins to turn around to attack Evie again*

Rukia: Don't think so! *uses Force Palm on Shinobu that sends her flying over to Big Boss*

Big Boss: *catches Shinobu then puts her down before using Hurricane to send a massive whirlwind at the group*

e-chan: Incoming!

Evie and Raine: *uses Confusion and Bubble respectively to weaken the Hurricane attack a lot before it hit them*

Big Boss: *waits for the smoke to clear, only to see that only Raine was standing there* !

Evie: *appears behind Big Boss, having used Teleport when he couldn't see, then uses Hidden Power to send Big Boss forward*

Raine: *charges at the incoming Big Boss, using Tackle with all of her might, sending him flying into the stunned Boss Kuro*

Shinobu: *goes over to help Big Boss and Boss Kuro*

e-chan: Now, everybody get together and follow Rize's lead! Rize, it's time to use our trump card.

Rize: *turns back to face e-chan* you mean you brought it with you? OoO

e-chan: Of course I did; there's no way that I'd forget it! ^o^

Rize: *smiles at e-chan and then faces forward, ready to act*

e-chan: *reaches into his pants pocket and takes out a small, white crystal and places it on top of his Poké Band which responds to it by digitizing the crystal and absorbing it*

Dena: Huh? Was that…a Z-Crystal?

*An unbelievable amount of power erupts from e-chan and flows into his Pokémon team mates, powering them up to untold heights. The power they were feeling was even stronger than what they felt yesterday when they engaged Team Diva. Everybody could feel the sheer intensity of the power that was radiating from e-chan's body, with some looking on in awe while the vast majority looked on with fear, unsure as to what was happening.*

Dena: OoO (Incredible! His energy output just keeps rising…and these girls are able to handle it; is their bond already this strong after just meeting a day ago?)

Angel: Whoa! OoO

Rocko: Dang it! *snaps his fingers* I forgot that we could've done that too to increase our power! o

Batou: OwO Yes…Yes…

e-chan: Ready?! Here comes our full power!

*e-chan and Rize strike a pose by crossing their arms in front of them, with their friends copying their moves. Suddenly another power begins coming out of e-chan's body and into his Pokémon team mates; this was undoubtedly Z-Power. e-chan, Rize and the others then do the respective moves in order to use the Normal-type Z-Move.*

e-chan: Here we go! Full Power! Breakneck Blitz! o

*Rize, Rukia, Evie, Raine and Quirk all take off at full speed towards Shinobu, Big Boss and Boss Kuro. The three Pokémon quickly get into formation and brace themselves to halt the incoming attack. The two teams come head to head…and Team Sunheart was actually pushing Team Shadow Majesty back; sure it was the power of five against three but this was against an elite team.*

Dena: They're coming at us with absolutely everything…it wouldn't be right if we didn't do the same. Now, face the true force of Team Shadow Majesty! w

*Dena's power erupts from her body and begins fueling her team mates, allowing them to begin pushing back.*

e-chan: *roars* You can do it!

*The energy that e-chan was putting out seemed to double in force, allowing his team to push back greatly against Team Shadow Majesty! With energy going everywhere from this intense battle, nearly all of the students let their fear get the best of them and they all flee to the teleporter en-masse, warping far away out of the area.*

Dena: Incredible! He can still put out this much power!? I'd better end this now!

*Dena tries to use her Hyper Intimidation to cancel out the energy flow between e-chan and his team…only to find that it was reflected back onto her and her team mates!*

Dena: No way; he knows Magic Bounce as well!?

Shinobu, Big Boss and Boss Kuro: *getting pushed back greatly*

Dena: I'm coming guys!

*Dean joins in with her team mates and manages to slow Team Sunheart's attack.*

e-chan: I'm coming to help you guys! o

*e-chan dashes towards his team mates, joining them in using Breakneck Blitz. With the full force of all members of Team Sunheart using a super-charged Z-Move against them, Team Shadow Majesty found themselves greatly overpowered and only seconds away from losing the battle. But a miracle came from the shadows for the team of teachers; a pitch black Pokémon emerged from underneath Team Sunheart and used a Dark Void attack on them, sending all six of them into a deep slumber, ceasing their attack as they fall to the ground fast asleep. The one who came to Team Shadow Majesty's rescue was a Darkrai woman wearing a schoolgirl outfit made famous by a Rock-type Gym Leader from Rustboro City of Hoenn back on Earth several centuries ago; it was their missing team member, Daria.*

Daria: … *looks at Team Sunheart fast asleep*

Dena: *wipes some sweat off of her forehead* finally decided to join us, huh, Daria? :)

Daria: Sorry; I just couldn't come out with all of those people and Pokémon so close by ^^;

Dena: It's okay; I understand ^w^

Big Boss: *looks at e-chan* this child; the power he has rivals, no, surpasses even that of an Elite Four member.

Boss Kuro: To think that there was one here that could push even us to our limits…

Shinobu: *looks around to see that the only ones remaining were the teams of Angel, Rocko, Batou, Sugar and e-chan were left* so Dena, what do you think?

Dena: … *takes one last look at e-chan and his team mates* I think that this year is going to be an absolutely great one. Congratulations! All of you still here have passed the test; welcome to my class! ^o^

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Episode 7

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

e-chan's Journey – Episode 7

"Orientation Day – Which Path Will You Take?"

By eshonen

In the middle of a battle field stands Team Sunheart; the crowd is going wild all around them, cheering their team name. They had just done the impossible: a rookie team of six had just defeated their last opponent team in the Universal Pokémon League, thus becoming the newest Universal Champion team. As they wave to the audience cheering them on it suddenly begins raining, first lightly, then harder, and then…a full deluge of water descends and engulfs them! Gasping for breath, their collective dream ends as all six of them awaken to find themselves gasping for air while their faces were being drenched by a Water Pledge attack.

Batou: That's enough, Prince, they're awake now.

Prince: *ends his Water Pledge attack*

e-chan: *gasps for air rapidly before looking around to see that they were all still on the rooftop* what…what happened? O_O

Rize: -.- *looks like a wet mop* …

Claymore: What happened was that you six actually overpowered a Universal Champion team.

e-chan: Wait, you mean that we won!? OwO

Prince: Nope! ^3^

Rukia: Oh…so we lost after all…

Evie: It makes sense; they we're more experienced and all…

Batou: The power you six were putting out was so overwhelming that even Daria herself actually stepped in to help her team, using Dark Void on all of you; you've been out ever since.

Rize: Ever since? *looks around to see that the surroundings were still the same* how long were we out?

Batou: All night; it's morning now. Because the leaf canopy is so thick above us it really blocks out sun and moonlight; this keeps the area at a constant, comfortable temperature year round but makes it impossible to tell what time it is without a clock of some kind.

Quirk: We were out here all night? Why didn't anybody wake us up?

Prince: Hello, that's what we've been doing! ALL. NIGHT. LONG! o

Claymore: We tried everything we could think of but we just couldn't wake you guys up until now; Daria's Dark Void was a lot stronger than we thought… .

Batou: It wasn't just Daria's Dark Void; e-chan, your body generated an unreal amount of energy. It's true that the more power you fuel your team with the stronger your attacks will be… but that much energy will put a heavy strain on not only your body but your team mates' bodies as well.

e-chan: But why did you all stay instead of Mrs. Kazuki?

Batou: ...I insisted that we watch over you. Your battle last night, it got me really excited; I came to apply for Mrs. Kazuki's class in the hope of finding somebody strong that I could go toe-to-toe with me throughout our time here; somebody who could push me to be the very best and I could, in turn, do the same for them…and I seem to have found that in you, e-chan.

e-chan: :) *smiles* I'm only as good as my team mates; the only reason we did so well was because of how well we all worked together and trusted one another.

Batou: :) *smiles* Nice to see that you realized that and didn't let this accomplishment go to your head. I'm Batou Koco, this is Prince and this is Claymore. I look forward to working with you AND your amazing team. ^^

e-chan: :) *smiles back, gets up then helps his team mates up* so…when do classes start?

Batou: Actually, you all woke up just on time. Orientation for new students starts in just a few minutes in the class room on the second floor.

e-chan: Great, let's go; wouldn't be good to show up late on the first day. ^^

*The group leaves the rooftop and goes down to the second level where the class room was. Upon entering the very spacious class room, they see that the teams of Angel, Rocko, Lucca and Sugar were there in their seats. Lucca and Riley wave and call them over to show that she saved them all a row of desks so that they all could be in close proximity to each other.*

Batou: So Mrs. Kazuki let you two in the class too?

Lucca: Yup.

Riley: When we explained that we just ducked into the stairwell to get out of the way of fleeing students and the energy going everywhere, Mrs. Kazuki decided to make us students as well since it wasn't our intention to leave like the others.

e-chan: *chuckles nervously* sorry about that ^^;

Rocko: You six certainly know how to make a first impression, that's for sure. ^^

Rize: What do you mean by that? :?

Annie: That battle of yours last night has already become the talk of the entire Pokémon Academy.

Angel: Yeah, all those who saw it wasted no time in spreading the story of what they saw to everybody that would listen.

Pied and Piper: Your team has already made it into the Top 100 Academy Rankings *holds up a tablet, showing that Team Sunheart was currently ranked as the 99th top team in their assigned area.*

Rukia: Oh man, this is SO awesome; we're already famous! ^o^

Riley: Easy, Rukia; you can just as easily lose that rank at this point depending on how well you do in you next handful of battles, games and performances. You should know that this also puts a gigantic target on your backs right now as well. There are easily more than 200 teams in this area below your current rank right now; for a brand-new team that just started out two days ago and was at the VERY bottom of that list to suddenly shoot up to #99 after one battle that they didn't win, you better believe that all of those teams are going to be coming for you now in the hopes of beating you and getting some huge points before you can get any better.

Evie: O_O;;

Rukia: …I…didn't know that… ^^;

e-chan: We'll deal with that when it happens then; for now let's just concentrate on becoming tighter as a team ^^

Raine: Right ^o^

*Off in the corner, Sugar watches e-chan and the others talk to their new classmates.*

Kyle: Wow, boss; looks like you were right about this guy the first time. He is strong; stronger than he should be right now.

Juan: And he seems to have some sort of experience, too. He knew battle and team work fundamentals, his energy output was in a world of its own, he obviously knew some trainer abilities and he even had a Z-Crystal and could pull off a Z-Move. There are SO many things that I want to ask him… ^w^

Sugar: *glares bloody daggers at Juan*

Juan: OoO;; Or not… OnO;;

Sugar: We're going to do more energy training after orientation is over. I'm going crush that dragon lady the next time we meet on the battlefield.

K-Rock: Next time it's all you, boss~ :D

Kyle: More energy training? Boss, I think that we've done everything in that area to maximize our energy output. If anything, we need to come up with some new strategies, expand our team roster or even-

Sugar: When I want the advice of a minor character I'll ask for it. No, we stay the course and continue doing what's always worked before and that is increasing our energy capacity! ~

Kyle: *sighs* yes, boss…

*The classroom door opens and in enters the teacher of the class, Dena Kazuki.*

Dena: Good morning, everyone~ I'm glad to see that you're all here and all rested up from a very busy night. I bet you're all eager to know how my class is going to work, huh? Well, rest assured that while I won't ask anything impossible from any of you I am going to do my best to push you all to your limits and beyond. ^w^ Now, I believe that not only is it important to have knowledge, it is important that you know how to use it. So your time with me will be 10% lectures and traditional school stuff but 90% hands-on experience! w I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about going on a journey and competing in the Pokémon Leagues and then I'll have you all put it into action!

Lucca: … *raises her hand*

Dena: Oh, Lucca; do you have a question?

Lucca: There was something that you kept saying yesterday that's been on my mind for a while now.

Dena: And what is that?

Lucca: You kept saying that anybody who left before your test was over couldn't come back until certain conditions were met. What are those conditions and how can they meet them when they have to leave because they couldn't get a teacher?

Dena: Leave? Why would they-? Oh, I see that that rumor is still going around… ^w^

e-chan: Rumor? 8

Dena: About five years ago, the higher-ups noticed that many students just weren't serious enough about being in the Pokémon Leagues and didn't take their lessons seriously enough, thus wasting both their time and that of their teachers', and wasting both space and resources that could be used on students who were serious about learning. So a new rule was made: unless a student had a teacher, they wouldn't get free lodging. When this inconvenience went into effect many students automatically thought that since they didn't have a place to stay for free that they had to go home. What they never realized is that nowhere in the rules does it say that they have to do so and neither are the Poké Bands or any of the money they have for this place taken away from them.

Batou: So you're saying that we don't have to go home if we find ourselves without a teacher?

Dena: Correct! There are two methods of education here at the Pokémon Academy. The first method is to find a teacher to teach you everything you need to know. The second way…is just to start your journey as you are now.

Rize: You mean just try to qualify for the Pokémon Leagues knowing nothing at all?

Dena: Yes, exactly. In the ancient past, before humans and Pokémon became close like we are now, this was THE way that humans and Pokémon learned how to work together. They just went on journeys with one another, learning about each other and life along the way, learning from their successes, losses, mistakes and experiences, taking everything they learned to better themselves. The Pokémon Academy has just as many Gyms, Arenas and Stadiums of its own just like any other planet in the universe, as well as our own League. Many of the great teams in the Pokémon Leagues actually started their journey here at the academy just travelling around and living like the Pokémon trainers of old. You all are free to go down this route as well anytime you choose but I do hope that you stay and allow me to teach you everything I know. ^w^

Sugar: Oh, I'm definitely not going anywhere…not until I pay you back for that humiliation last night, anyway.

Dena: Great, really great. Oh, and before I forget, I actually have an assistant that'll be helping me for this year. This is her first year helping me out here so please treat her well.

*Into the room walks the Gothitelle woman from last night, Ms. Sugar.*

Ms. Sugar: Greetings class, I am Ms. Sugar; I hope to work closely with all of you ^w^

K-Rock: *sees Ms. Sugar and begins drooling as hearts appear in his eyes* …beautiful…hot…gorgeous… O/w/O

Sugar: What the-!? What are you doing here, **old lady**? O_O

Ms. Sugar: *facial expression changes to annoyed* -_-# I'm here, for the most part, to keep a closer eye on you, **little girl**, as well as hold up my end of a promise.

Sugar: *immediately goes red in the face as she puffs out her cheeks in anger* /3/# …what promise?

Ms. Sugar: I'm sure you realized this yesterday, but every teacher here has blacklisted you from becoming their student due to all of the trouble you've caused and continue to cause every year you've been here. They were going to just expel you outright so I had to beg and plead for them to reconsider and let you stay here. The only one who was willing to give you a chance was Mrs. Kazuki; as a sign of thankfulness I personally requested to become a teacher's aide for her and even watch over you personally.

Sugar: *groans* great, just what I wanted: seeing you in class every weekday…

Ms. Sugar: You in particular will be seeing me more than that; we have much to discuss over dinner tonight.

Sugar: And why would I be having dinner with you of all people?

Ms. Sugar: I take it that means that you didn't read the notice you received last night then? You've been assigned new living quarters; you'll be moving in with me today.

Sugar: *jaw hits the floor* WHAAAAAT!?

Karoo: *quickly stifles a laugh from escaping her mouth* XD

Ms. Sugar: As we speak, all of your belongings are being moved over to the dwelling that the academy graciously provided me with. I'll spare you any further embarrassment right now and fill you in on how things are going to work later in private *turns to Dena* Sorry for taking so much of your time, Dena; please continue. ^^;

Dena: Right! Okay class, I guess now is as good as any to give you all your first assignment. Don't worry, it is a very easy one and it is mainly for the team leaders here. The Battle League, the Sports League, the Performer League; whichever one you choose to pursue, a team is going to need different team mates of various types and abilities to compete in these Leagues. Your assignment comes in two parts: first, I want you all to decide which League you want to participate in; and second: I want you team leaders to go out and recruit at least one new member to your teams. There are many ways to find potential new members to join your team so get creative. You all have an entire week to finish this assignment. There won't be any new lessons or assignments until the current ones are finished. For this entire week I want you all to really think about what it is that you want to do and get new members for your team that'll help you accomplish that goal. Alright, class dismissed! ^w^

Batou: Huh? That's it?

Dena: Yup; unlike most teachers my classes don't really have a set in stone ending time. They all start at the same time but depending on how you all adapt to the lessons they can be over in no time or last for who knows when, just like how battles, games and performances vary in the same way.

Rocko: I see…so, what do you guys want to do now?

Batou: Simple: I'm going to complete my assignment and find a new member for our team. :)

Angel: You know, I never really thought about which of the Leagues that I wanted to take part in; I think I'll take some time to really think about that.

Lucca: Same here, really; Riley and I still haven't even thought of a name for our team yet.

Riley: *looks over to e-chan* what about you, e-chan; which League are you and your team going to shoot for?

e-chan: Us? Well, I haven't discussed it with them yet but I do know what I would like for us to do…

Evie: What is it? OwO

Rukia: Yeah, tell us! OwO

Rize: We'll be with you all the way whatever you decide, e-chan! ^o^

Raine and Quirk: *nods in agreement*

e-chan: Okay then…I think that…we should compete in all three Leagues! ^o^

Rize, Rukia, Evie, Raine and Quirk: :O_o: …EHHHHHH!?

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Episode 8

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

Team Sunheart – Episode 8

"A Powerful New Rival!? Renezmay Takes the Stage!"

By eshonen

With class for the entire week now over, everybody leaves the school building and warp out of the area via the teleporter. From there, some student teams go there own way. Sugar leaves in a huff with her team mates rushing to catch up with her. Batou and his team mates, Prince and Claymore, go off in search of a new teammate in order to complete their assignment. Angel, Rocko and their team mates go off somewhere to think about which of the Leagues to focus on. As for e-chan, Lucca and their team mates, they all decide to head to one of the restaurants in their town for some lunch.

Riley: Now, what would be a good team name…?

Lucca: I've actually got one that I've been thinking about for a while now. ^3^

Riley: Really? What is it?

Lucca: Well, I wanted to pay homage to my hometown of Paniola Town back on Earth. Living in a very rural area I was used to getting up at the crack of dawn and watching the sunrise and then set later in the day. So, for the name I was thinking about something along the lines of…let's say…Alolan Sunrise. :D

Riley: Ooh, that is good *checks the team name database via her Poké Band* hmm, seems like that name has already been registered…several times at that. We can take Alolan Sunrise 22…

Lucca: No, let's come up with something else… *takes a look as the listed team names that started with "Alolan"* …I got it! Alola Days!

Riley: That one's nice too and it isn't listed! ^o^

Lucca: *enters the team name in her Poké Band, getting it officially registered* Yes! We are now Alola Days! :D

Rukia: Congrats, you two. ^w^

Evie: So, what is your next move? :3

Lucca: I…don't know… ^^;

e-chan: Well, there's a solution for that ^^

Lucca: Really? What is it?

e-chan: *points over to a pizza parlor* Pizza! :D

Rize: Pizza! :p

Quirk: Pi-zzzt-zza! 8D

Lucca: Pizza? How is that gonna help?

e-chan: Can't make important decisions on an empty stomach ^w^

?: Hold it right there!

*Looking around, nobody could see where the voice came from until seconds later when a twilight portal opened up from the pavement and out came a blue and white imp girl. She had long orange hair and was wearing a pink and white hat, a white t-shirt, a small black vest and some very snug short-shorts over her shapely bottom.*

Lucca: *recognizes the girl* oh, Renezmay, this is where you've been. ^w^

Renezmay: Hi Lucca! *waves*

Rize: You two know each other?

Lucca: We met last night while waiting for Mrs. Kazuki to arrive.

Rize: Oh, so she was one of the ones that ran away then -w-

Renezmay: -_-# *snaps her fingers, causing a twilight portal to open up underneath Rize, causing her to fall inside, then closes the portal then quickly reopens it above her location, causing Rize to fall out of it completely naked with her clothes following soon after*

Rize: Q~Q;;; WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *begins to panic as she flails about trying to cover herself*

Evie: Gracious! O_O;;

Quirk and Raine: *hold each other close* QnQ;;

Rukia: Note to self: don't cross the imp… ^^;

Renezmay: I did NOT run away! o# All of those cowards cost me my chance of being a student of a Champion! With all of them rushing out and bunching together, I got caught in the chaos and was sent through the teleporter out of the area against my will! *looks at e-chan* you! This all happened because of you and your freakish energy level! I demand restitution! O *beating her tiny fists against e-chan's chest*

e-chan: Gee, sorry for all of that happening to you. Maybe we can go to Mrs. Kazuki and explain what happened…

Quirk: Hmm… *happens to see Team Diva pass by on the other side of the street* Oxo;; Eep! *ducks behind e-chan*

e-chan: What the!? Quirk? O3O;

Renezmay: Hmm?

*From across the street, Sugar happens to take note of Quirk, remembering how she failed in her assignment and even joined Team Sunheart.*

Sugar: Grr, that useless little electric wisp!

Silk: Please, Sugar, no…

Sugar: *turns to face Silk* what was that?

Silk: Oops, I mean, boss, please don't; why not just leave her be this time? You know, cut our losses? ^^;

Sugar: Not a chance!

*Team Diva crosses the street to confront Team Sunheart.*

Sugar: QUIRK! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! O#

Renezmay: (Sugar, you little twerp; today's the day you're going to pay for what you did to me! _)

Rukia: She's no traitor, Sugar! You lied to her about that blackout you were blackmailing her with!

Evie: Yeah! You're a bully, a bad friend and a bad team captain! n

Sugar: Want to try saying that to my face, four eyes? You want to rumble, then you got it! I'll put you upstarts in your place like I should have done when I first met you! *snaps her fingers* positions people!

*Everybody of Team Diva gets into position to power-up Sugar…aside from Silk.*

Sugar: Ahem; I said "Positions, people!"

Silk: *remains where she is*

Sugar: Silk!?

Silk: Boss…no…Sugar, let's please stop all of this.

Sugar: O\\_/O# Excuse me…!?

Silk: …I've been here for three years now and I still haven't gotten any stronger since then. We spend all of our time making trouble for others when we could've been improving ourselves; heck, all of us could have graduated by now if we put the same effort into our training that we do in these stupid scams! A team captain is supposed to help their team mates grow and get stronger; they're supposed to see their true potential and nurture it into something special. Sugar, I've held my tongue this long in order to keep the fragile peace this team has, but I've just got to say it: you SUCK as a captain!

Sugar: O\x/O## *looks unbelievably furious, like steam is about to erupt from her forehead*

Kyle, Juan, K-Rock and Karoo: *looks incredibly frightened*

Silk: If we're going to continue to work together you need to seriously rethink your priorities. For one, you can treat us like team mates instead of your minions. Kyle, Juan, K-Rock, Karoo, they're all very talented and great! I can't tell you how much teachers talk about their potential or how much other students say that they wished that they were on their teams!

Kyle, Juan and Karoo: OoO *looks surprised at the news they just heard*

Silk: S-So you better start treating us all better or you might find yourself alone sooner or later. So, what is your deci-

*Silk and Sugar's Poké Band glows blue. There are many colors that a Poké Band can glow and each signifies different events. Whenever Poké Bands glow red and chimes, it means that a member has been added to the team roster. When it glows green and chimes, it means that there was a successful trade between two different teams. But when it glows blue and chimes like this, it means that the team leader has just "released" somebody from the team…Sugar just released Silk from Team Diva.*

Sugar: Don't go mouthing off like that thinking that you won't go unpunished. There are many others out there that can make a quality outfit; none of you here are so special that you can't be easily replaced. _

Kyle, Juan, K-Rock and Karoo: *remains silent but can't help but feel hurt hearing their team captain say that to them*

e-chan: :( …

Raine: *tears well up in her eyes* …so mean… ;n;

Sugar: Hmph! Suddenly I'm no longer in the mood to put you upstarts in your place. Consider this a stroke of luck for yourselves. C'mon, let's get out of here…

Renezmay: Hold it right there!

Sugar: *turns to face Renezmay* what do you want, chub butt? -_-

Renezmay: I challenge you, Sugar, to a Leader Battle!

Sugar: Leader Battle? Against you? I don't even know who you are and you're going to demand to battle against me?

Renezmay: My name is Renezmay. My goal is to lead my team to become the next Legendary Champions! My road to that dream starts here and now! So, are you going to take my challenge…or are you all talk?

Kyle: OxO;; *frantically motions to Renezmay to not go any further in antagonizing Sugar*

K-Rock: How dare you! Our boss isn't afraid to take any challenge! Right boss!?

Sugar: SHUT IT! Why would I even bother to battle you? There's nothing in it for me so-

Renezmay: *opens up a twilight portal and takes out a HUGE sack of Pokémon Academy money*

Sugar: O3O …

Renezmay: Ever since I got here last year I've been taking challenges and battles from everybody I encountered. These are ALL of my winnings. If you can beat me you can have all of it as well as me as a team member…but if I win, everything that is currently yours becomes mine, meaning that you and your team mates disband and join my team. It'll be all of you against me so I think that these terms are more than fair.

Sugar: … *a sinister grin creeps across her face* also, if you lose, I get to parade you around on a leash…naked~ XD

Renezmay: Fine, but in return if I win you'll have to follow my every command and whim. w

Sugar: You have a deal, then.

Kyle: *takes a closer look at Renezmay's face and then remembers something* OxO;; B-Boss, NO! I remember this girl from last year!

Sugar: Last year? I don't remember…

Karoo: Oh yeah, I remember now; she's the one that you made pay you all of her starting funds for a bogus lead to a made up teacher.

Sugar: Oh yeah *laughs to herself* how'd you like the grand tour of the area? :XD:

Renezmay: It certainly taught me a few things; things that I'm eager to show you. Let's go to the Battle Club and get ourselves a room *turns to e-chan, Lucca and the others* you all come too. I want witnesses to this battle so that nobody can back out of our agreement.

e-chan: Oh…okay… .w.;

*Everybody walks over to the Battle Club and reserve a room. Teams Sunheart, Alola Days and Silk take a seat in the stands while Renezmay and Team Diva take to the battlefield.*

Renezmay: So how does a 1v5 sound to you?

Sugar: 1v5? I thought this was a Leader Battle!

Renezmay: So you don't want a handicap?

Sugar: Handicap!? Why you arrogant wench! You think that I need "their" help to put you down!? Please, I'm more than enough needed to defeat you! o

Kyle: Boss, I highly suggest that you reconsider. We don't know anything about our opponent; if she's willing to give us this slight edge to put together a strategy to beat her then we should take it. There is just too much at stake here to do otherwise. O~O;

Sugar: And if we take her up on that offer and defeat her it will just give her the right to say that she went "easy" on us. No! I want this to be a clear decisive victory where there is no room for "what-ifs!" We'll have a true Leader Battle: a one on one battle between two team leaders. Just do your jobs and provide me with all of the energy you can generate! o

*Kyle, Juan and Karoo look at each other with uncertainty and worry but get into position with K-Rock behind Sugar as she enters the battlefield.*

Renezmay: (From what I saw last night, she is definitely well-suited to being a long-range fighter but will quickly resort to close-range combat when she gets frustrated. But thanks to one particular Trainer Ability that I can use, she'll have no choice but to get close~ w) Ready when you are!

Sugar: Let's get this over with so that I can begin with your humiliation! w *snaps her fingers*

Kyle, Juan, K-Rock and Karoo: *begin charging their energy and sending it into Sugar's body*

Sugar: Hmm…something's not right about the energy output…no matter; with my strength and ability this should be more than enough to wipe the floor with booty imp~ w

*Sugar raises her arms and uses Psychic on Renezmay…only to see that her attack had no effect on her.*

Sugar: What? *uses Psychic on Renezmay again, only to see that it doesn't work on her* WHAT!?

Renezmay: So… *lounges in midair* are you going to attack me or what? *sporting her best troll-face*

Sugar: Grrr! ~#

*Sugar begins shooting a barrage of Energy Balls at Renezmay…only for each and every one of the attacks to fizzle out or curve away from Renezmay shortly before reaching her.*

Rukia: Oh man, that's awesome! :D

Evie: Her attacks can't land; I can't see what she's doing to accomplish this…

Raine: She's magic… OAO

Riley: More than likely it's a Trainer Ability.

Rize: You mean like the ones that Rocko, Mrs. Kazuki and e-chan can use?

Riley: Right *nods* But this one; I've never seen this one before…

e-chan: Maybe it's one that she developed herself; oh man, this is SO COOL! OwO

Kyle: Boss, long range attacks aren't going to work on her! Please, send one of us in; we're more suited for close com-

Sugar: SHUT IT! A# Just give me more energy!

K-Rock: *straining* but-but Boss, we're already at maximum output!

Karoo: Doesn't help that you reduced out team by one in your little hissy fit earlier…

Sugar: Shut up-Shut up-SHUT UP! Talking back and out of turn like that; you're all seriously going to get it after this! A

Silk: … *feels sorry for her former team mates*

Renezmay: You really should listen to your team mates *lands on her feet* in fact, you should treat your team mates more like family than anything else *begins walking toward Sugar*

Sugar: Grrrr! n# *begins using Psychic and Energy Ball in combination with one another to make the sky rain green energy orbs*

Renezmay: *continues to walk towards Sugar, with her Trainer Ability acting as an umbrella for her* In order to make it into the Pokémon Leagues it takes true teamwork; it can't be all about you. No one person can do everything needed in every situation that arises; when something comes up that you truly can't handle you need to truly trust and rely on your team mates' abilities instead of acting like a spoiled brat *stands directly in front of Sugar*

Sugar: You wench! O# *starts swinging at Renezmay using Pound*

Renezmay: *easily dodges and blocks all of Sugar's attacks, just waiting for her to tire out*

Sugar: Hold…still…so…I…can…HIT YOU! *continues to use Pound over and over again*

Renezmay: *finally has had enough and simply grabs both of Sugar's arms, putting a stop to her assault* you are not fit to be a Team Captain. Your team mates deserve better…and they will get exactly that… *forms a Shadow Ball using her hair as a make-shift hand* starting now! w

*Renezmay shoves the Shadow Ball into Sugar's chest, as the impact of the attack sends her flying backwards and into wall behind her, getting knocked out in the process.*

Sugar: o *out cold*

Kyle, Juan, K-Rock and Karoo: *stops providing energy to Sugar*

Renezmay: And that's a victory for me. ^w^

Lucca: She won the whole battle using just a single attack. O.O

Riley: And that ability to neutralize special attacks; she used it perfectly against her opponent. She's going to be quite the challenge to deal with…

e-chan: I know, isn't it awesome!? OwO

Sugar: *wakes up* c'mon, I'm not down yet *gets back up on shaky legs* Team Diva can't be defeated! o

Renezmay: Actually, I'm going to be changing that name. ^w^

Sugar: What? _

Renezmay: …you DO know the conditions for an official Leader Battle, don't you? All those things that we wagered wasn't just all talk, it was for real. And remember when we got the room because we were having a Leader Battle? We each typed in the conditions and they should be taking effect right about now…

Sugar: O_O;;; *checks her Poké Band to confirm that her worse fears were true: she was no longer the team captain for Team Diva…and the team name was no longer Team Diva either* Team Blue Twilight?

Renezmay: Like it? It's the name we're going to be going by now.

Sugar: No…nonononNONONONO! o

Renezmay: Don't start throwing a tantrum now. Your team mates warned you about what could happen but you brushed their concerns aside, showing that you didn't care what they thought.

Sugar: *looks back at Kyle, Juan, K-Rock and Karoo*

Kyle, Juan and Karoo: -_- …

K-Rock: :n; …

Sugar: *looks up in the stands at Silk*

Silk: n *refuses to meet Sugar's gaze*

Renezmay: *looks up at Silk* Silk, can you come down here?

Silk: O.O O-Okay… *climbs out of the stands and over to Renezmay* yes?

Renezmay: Your little speech earlier…it showed me that you truly cared about your team mates, even if none of you were particularly close. I adore people with heart like that, which is why I want you on my team.

Silk: R-Really? OoO B-But what about-?

Renezmay: Don't worry about Sugar. And that goes for the rest of you, too. If Sugar gives you trouble, just let me know and I'll sort it out, okay? I want to turn us all into the next Legendary Champions unlike that of the Pokémon Leagues has ever seen before…and to do that I want to have team mates who can trust each other and strive to bring out our absolute best.

Kyle, Juan, K-Rock and Karoo: OoO …

Renezmay: So, what do you say, Silk? Are you with me? ^w^

Silk: …yes…Yes, I'm with you! ^o^

*Renezmay and Silk show each other their Poké Bands.*

Renezmay and Silk: Poké Band, Go! ^o^

*The Poké Bands glow red and go "bing" to signify that Silk was now a part of Blue Twilight.*

Renezmay: Welcome to Blue Twilight, Silk. Now, how about some lunch guys? My treat. :D

Kyle: Wait, you're going to buy us lunch? OoO

Juan: As in, we get to eat for free? OwO

Renezmay: Uh, yeah; what do you think "my treat" means?

K-Rock: That…we bring food to you?

Renezmay: Boy, you guys are more starved for positive encouragement than I thought. ^^; C'mon, let's get something to eat; you all can tell me about yourselves so that I can get an idea of what your capable of right now. ^w^

*Kyle, Juan, Silk, K-Rock and Karoo run up to Renezmay to join her as she begins to leave the battle field but stops when she notices that Sugar hasn't moved.*

Renezmay: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the other part of our bargain ^w^ *goes over to Sugar and puts a black collar around Sugar's neck*

Sugar: What is this? *tries to take the collar off but is unable to* it's stuck! What is the meaning of this!? O

Renezmay: That is a special Twilight Choker. Remember that extra bit me made a deal on earlier: you wanting to parade me around town naked on a leash if I lost? Well, if you remember, my counter condition to that was that you'd have to follow my every command and whim if you lost. w That collar will remain on you until further notice. And if you misbehave…well…let's just say you'll have more than enough of a reason to make that pouty face of yours w

Sugar: *glare bloody daggers at Renezmay* 8

Renezmay: Anyway, as a sign of good faith and that I really want us to get along, I've decided not to use it on you today. So come on, let's go get some-

*Suddenly Kyle, Juan, Silk and Karoo are blown away by a strong powerful force out of nowhere and into a nearby wall; it was a Future Sight attack…Sugar's Future Sight attack. K-Rock was unaffected due to him being a Dark-type and Renezmay was unscathed due to her trainer ability still being active.*

Kyle, Juan, Silk and Karoo: Ow…! O_

Renezmay: ^w^# *turns her head in a creepy manner to face Sugar* seriously? I tried to be nice to you after you lost such a serious match and THIS is how you respond? This is how you treat my kindness, especially after my warning!? You know what? *snaps her fingers*

*The Twilight Choker around Sugar's neck generates a Twilight portal that she is then pulled into.*

Rize: O.O;; *remembers what happened to her just minutes ago when she was pulled into the same Twilight portal*

*Seconds later, the Twilight portal reopens and out comes a VERY naked Sugar, wearing only the Twilight Choker around her neck. For such a little brat, Sugar had a very sweet body with just the right amount of chub in all the right areas.*

K-Rock: *looks very happy with his mouth wide open*

Renezmay: So, Sugar, shall we go to lunch now? ^w^

Sugar: *face burns red with fury* #!$%&# $!&%$#! #&$ #!

Evie: Gracious! OxO;;

Lucca: I've seen farmers get some serious injuries back home and they NEVER said anything as foul as what I just heard… OnO;;

Renezmay: Wooooooow… -w- *snaps her fingers again*

*Shadow hands come out of the Twilight Choker and place an X sticker over Sugar's mouth to stop her from speaking and then turn into a long shadow leash that Renezmay grabs a hold of.*

Renezmay: Now, everybody, let's go get that lunch I promised you. ^w^

*Renezmay leaves the battle field with her new team mates, dragging a very rebellious, naked and tantrum throwing Sugar right behind her.*

Rukia: ^^; …does this mean that she's going to be our classmate?

e-chan: Another who shares my goal…this just keeps getting better and better! :D

Rize: Oh e-chan… -w-;;;

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Episode 9

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

Team Sunheart – Episode 9

"Dreadful Medicine! The Horror of the Rogue Typing Treatment!"

By eshonen

Instead of leaving the Battle Club after Renezmay's match against Sugar, Teams Sunheart and Alola Days actually stayed behind and got a battle field of their own to train on. After seeing how well Renezmay controlled the flow of that entire battle, e-chan wanted to get to work on the one problem that he knew he had thanks to Batou pointing it out earlier in the day: energy control. During his first confrontation with Team Diva as well as his mock battle against Team Shadow Majesty, e-chan went full blast in fueling his team mates with his seemingly overflowing energy; right now, he wants to see if he can send it out in more manageable amounts. So to test this, e-chan and Lucca have a battle using Rukia and Riley.

e-chan: *breathes in and out as he pours a steady stream of energy into Rukia*

Rukia: Doing great, e-chan! This doesn't feel nearly as over-energizing as the first two times! :D

Lucca: Okay, now let's try actually battling. Riley, ready?

Riley: Ready, Lucca!

Rize: Okay, battle begin! ^o^

*Rukia and Riley charge at each other and clash, using punches and kicks to attack, block and counter each other before clashing with simultaneous punches and jumping back to put some space between them.*

Lucca: Riley, Dual Chop!

Riley: *charges at Rukia with fist fueled with dragon energy*

e-chan: Rukia, stand your ground and block!

Rukia: Right!

Riley: *uses Dual Chop on Rukia*

Rukia: *blocks both sets of strikes*

e-chan: Force Palm!

Rukia: *jabs at Riley with an open palm*

Riley: *just barely dodges the Force Palm and grabs Rukia's arm*

Lucca: Circle Throw, Riley! XD

Riley: *spins Rukia around like a twister before letting go, sending her sister flying*

Rukia: Whooooaaa! o

e-chan: Rukia, use that momentum to use a Quick Attack!

Rukia: Ooh, got it! w *quickly rights herself so that her feet meet the wall, allowing her to springboard off of it and use Quick Attack to tackle in Riley*

Lucca: Quick, Riley! Reversal!

Riley: *grabs a hold of Rukia and tosses her over her shoulder*

Rukia: Whup, in the air again! O~o;; *does a quick spin so that she lands on her feet*

e-chan: Now, Rukia…

Lucca: Riley…

e-chan and Lucca: Focus Blast!

*Both Riolu girls focus a huge ball of energy into their hands and then launch them at each other, with both attacks colliding with each other in an explosion of light!*

Rize: Hooray! You did it, e-chan! ^o^

Evie: You were able to keep your energy output at a safe and steady level for that entire session. ^o^

Quirk and Raine: *applauding e-chan's accomplishment*

e-chan: Let's not forget about Rukia! :D *puts an arm over Rukia's shoulder*

Lucca: Or Riley! :D *hugs Riley*

Rukia and Riley: O/w/O Oh geez, you guys~ ^/w/^

*Just then, both Rukia and Riley glow very brightly and begin changing shape; they were evolving! Soon the light faded as their transformations were complete; both Rukia and Riley had evolved into Lucario…very well-developed Lucario…*

Riley: Yes! Finally! *looks at her chest to see that it hadn't grown in the slightest* oh come on! Even after evolving I'm still flat as a board! o

Rukia: Who needs boobs? Especially when you've got a butt like this~? ;p *shakes her big, jiggly butt*

Rize: Speaking of which, aren't you quite uncomfortable right now? ^^;

Rukia: What do you mean? :3

Evie: Your shorts…are quite small now… /./;

Raine: You two look like me the last time I evolved… .3.

Riley: *looks at her butt* oh gawd! I can't go out looking like this! /~/;;

Rukia: Don't be ashamed; if you've got it, flaunt it~ *does a pose*

Quirk: But now that you two have evolved, doesn't that me that you have to get treated for Rogue Typing again?

Rukia and Riley: … *realizes that Quirk is right* O_O;;;

Intercom: Rukia and Riley, please report to the medical bay for Rogue Typing treatment! I repeat, Rukia and Riley, please report to the medical bay for Rogue Typing treatment!

Rukia and Riley: Oh-no… O_O;;

Rize: C'mon, it's not that bad, you two… ^w^

e-chan: Rize, I think that you're the last person who should be telling them that. -w-;

Rize: I…I don't know what you are talking about… w;;

e-chan: You do everything in your power to avoid getting the treatment every year…when WAS the last time you got the treatment?

Rize: Around this time last year, but don't tell anybody, okay? o;

e-chan: You…are aware that the Pokémon Academy has access to all of our medical records, right? ^^;

Rize: OxO;;

Intercom: Also, Rize, please report to the medical bay for Rogue Typing treatment!

e-chan: *looks over to where Rize was standing, only to see that she had disappeared somewhere*

Quirk: Wow, she can move very fast when she wanzzzt to… ^^;

e-chan: *looks up in the stands and manages to spot part of Rize's big tail* Raine, over there *points in Rize's direction*

Raine: O-Okay *extends her two long, gooey antennae up into the stands and grabs Rize before retracting them and handing her to both Rukia and Riley*

Rukia: *grabs Rize's right arm* This is gonna suck but we have to do this… TTwTT

Riley: *grabs Rize's left arm* Let's just get this over with quickly… TTwTT

Rize: Nonono! I'm not ready for this again! WAAAAAHHHHH!

*As Rukia and Riley drag a very unwilling Rize with them, e-chan begins to follow them as well.*

Lucca: Wait, e-chan, where are you going? O.O

e-chan: Doing another part of my job as team captain.

Lucca: And that is?

e-chan: Part of a team captain's duties is making sure that their team mates get the medical care they need. Every time one of them needs medical work the team captain is informed afterwards of what they received as well as what they need to watch for so that they don't get hurt in the same way again in the future.

Lucca: How do you know this? OoO

e-chan: My Dad taught me about a lot of the things he learned while he was here. He would say that being a team captain of a Pokémon League team is no different than being a parent; we got to look out for our team mates as if they were our true family…because, in a way, they sort of are. ^w^

Lucca: Oh, wow; I…never thought about it like that. .w. Hold up, I'm coming too *starts following e-chan*

Quirk: . Should we go too?

Evie: Yes, let's ^w^

Raine: *nods her head*

*Everybody heads to the medical bay of the Battle Club where they are greeted by a Blissey woman, a Chansey girl and a Happiny girl all dressed in nurse clothes.*

Doctor Blissey: Good afternoon, dear students. I'm the Doctor for this Battle Club; my name…is a bit hard to pronounce, so just call me Doctor Blissey ^w^ Are you Rukia, Riley and Rize?

Rukia: Yes -_-

Riley: Yes -_-

Rize: NO! ;O;

e-chan: Yes, this is Rize, doctor. -w-;

Rize: e-chaaaaaaan… ;^;

e-chan: Sorry Rize, I know that this sort of thing is unpleasant but I just want you to be healthy.

Rize: *whimpers cutely*

Doctor Blissey: It's okay, sweetheart. I know these treatments aren't pleasant so we'll try to get them done as quickly as possible. ^w^

Rize: Don't you mean quickly and "painlessly?" ^^;

Doctor Blissey: Nope, just quickly; there's no such thing as "painlessly" with this treatment. ^w^

Rize: QnQ WAAAAAHHHH!

Doctor Blissey: My nieces Didi and Dot will be assisting me today as part of their medical training.

(Happiny) Dot: Now, are any of you kickers? :3

(Chansey) Didi: You dork, this is the Rogue Typing treatment; I think you know the answer to that question. 3

Dot: Ooh…got it. ^w^ We need three moveable strap down tables! X3

Didi: Coming up! ^o^

Rukia and Riley: *groans* =_=;;

Rize: Q~Q WAAAAAAAHHHH!

*Didi rolls in the three moveable tables; while Rukia and Riley willing get on the tables and allow themselves to be strapped in by Doctor Blissey, it took the combined efforts and strength of Team Sunheart to slowly get Rize closer to the table.*

Rize: NOOOO! Nonononononono!

Raine: *struggles to hold onto Rize in a bearhug that restrains her arms* how come she's so strong!? O_o;;

Evie: She's breaking through my Confusion! *struggles to restrain Rize with Confusion* _;;

e-chan: *getting kicked repeatedly in the face by Rize's flailing feet* Ow! Ri- Ow! Rize! OwOwOWW! Please, calm down! ^^; *takes a kick to the chin and is instantly KOd as he faints on the floor* w

Doctor Blissey: Okay dear, that's enough~ ^w^ *uses Heal Bell on Rize*

Rize: NONONo…nono…no… =w= *laughs goofily as her entire body relaxes and goes limp*

Doctor Blissey: *lifts Rize up and places her gently on the moveable table face down just like Rukia and Riley, then straps her down*

Raine: *panting in exhaustion* why…didn't…you do that…from the…beginning? =o=;;

Doctor Blissey: Just wanted to see what I was dealing with…and how your team captain would handle things… w *looks over at e-chan*

Quirk: *sends jolts of electricity into e-chan's body, attempting to wake him up*

e-chan: *wakes up* whahappn'd? =q= why dosh ma fache 'urt?

Lucca: *stifles a laugh upon seeing e-chan's swollen face* ^3^;;

Doctor Blissey: Didi, Dot, let's get these patients prepped *looks at Rukia and Riley* oh dear…well, evolution will do this to you if your species gets a significant increase in growth upon evolving ^^;

Riley: =w=;;

Doctor Blissey: But don't worry, we've got some replacement shorts for you here. Now let's just get these off… *tries to remove Rukia's shorts but is unable to* …I see…looks like we're going to need the scissors ^^;

Riley: =/w/=;; Can this get any worse…?

Doctor Blissey: *receives the scissors from Dot* thank you; now hold still~ ^w^ *uses the scissors to cut a straight line up both sides of Rukia's shorts*

Rukia: *butt bursts free from the shorts, jiggling quite a bit* ah, sweet freedom~ -w-

Didi: *uses her scissors to cut a straight line up both sides of Riley's shorts*

Riley: *butt bursts free from the shorts, jiggling quite a bit* =/_/=;; *buries her face in the table's face pillow in embarrassment*

Dot: *lifts Rize's skirt then uses her scissors to cut a straight line up both sides of Rize's panties then removes them easily* done! ^o^

Didi: Uh, Dot, the scissors were only for these two ._. *points to Rukia and Riley*

Dot: Really? …Whoops! XP

Doctor Blissey: That's why we make these mistakes during training and not when you officially have the job. -w- Okay, first we need to draw some blood; do you girls remember where we draw the blood from?

Didi and Dot: Arm vein. ^o^

Doctor Blissey: Correct; now watch how I do it, okay?

Didi and Dot: 'kay! XP

*Doctor Blissey quickly and expertly draws blood from Rukia, Riley and the still Heal Bell-relaxed Rize. She then goes over to a machine that begins examining the blood samples for any traces of Rogue Typing. Within that time the Heal Bell effect wears off on Rize.*

Rize: Uhh… *looks around and then notices that she's on a movable table with her arms, waist and legs strapped down* nononoNONONONO!

e-chan: *rushes over to Rize's head, gently cupping her face cheeks in his hands* Rize, Rize, it's okay. Shhhh, shhhh, calm down…

Rize: WAAAAAHHH! I'm scared, e-chan! I'm really, really scared! *cries and blubbers*

e-chan: Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Rize; I'm here, I'm going to be right here for you *puts his forehead up against Rize's forehead* so don't be scared, okay? We'll get through this together ^w^

Rize: *begins to calm down* O-Okay…you won't leave, right? ;n;

e-chan: No, I'll be right here ^w^

Rukia: …hey e-chan…I'm suddenly feeling a bit… .n.

e-chan: *reaches out and gently cups the side of Rukia's face with his right hand* I'm here for you too. Anybody, friend, family, team mate, I'll be there for them when they need help. ^w^

Rukia: *eyes sparkle with gratitude as she nuzzles e-chan hand* ^/w/^

Doctor Blissey: Good news, girls; you all tested negative for Rogue Typing. Riley, Rukia, you both have the type standard for Lucario at Fighting/Steel. And you, Rize, you are still a pure Normal-type like Furrets usually are.

Lucca: Doctor, I'm curious; why exactly do all Pokémon need to be treated for Rogue Typing? Wouldn't having an unusual typing be more of a benefit than a detriment?

Doctor Blissey: In some cases, yes, having an unusual typing could be beneficial…but you're mostly thinking about that from a competitive point of view, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. The reason all doctors treat Pokémon for Rogue Typing is to help prevent them from possibly developing a type that greatly clashes with their species as a whole. Do you know how awkward and uncomfortable it might be for an Ice-type Pokémon to suddenly gain a Fire-typing?

Lucca: Ooh .o Ice types have to keep their body temperature low…and having a Fire-typing all of a sudden will throw everything about their biology off…

Doctor Blissey: Correct. And just so you know, instances like that have happened in the past. So right now, the medical community is trying everything to prevent cases like that from happening again. Unfortunately, medicine hasn't advanced enough to stop the condition from forming while a Pokémon is still within their egg. And even the method we're using to treat it now isn't the best one; it is still in the testing phase while other possible methods are being reviewed.

Rize: You mean that a better method for treating this might come!? OoO

Doctor Blissey: Yes, correct…but for now, bottoms up~ ^o^

*Doctor Blissey adjusts all three moveable tables so that they bend a bit, raising the butts of the girls high, making it look they were bended over a lap about to receive punishment…which this treatment was considered by most Pokémon. Seeing his team mates getting anxious again, he grasps the hands of both Rize and Rukia.*

Rize and Rukia: Wha…? O.O

e-chan: I'm here for the two of you; we'll go through the pain together! :D

Lucca: What the!? Are you sure that's wise, e-chan!? O_o;;

e-chan: If I can't bear the same pain as my team mates then I am not worthy of being their team captain.

Lucca: … *looks over at Riley*

Riley: *looks very worried and scared* ~;;

Lucca: … *gently grasps Riley's hand*

Riley: *looks up at Lucca* OoO

Lucca: *smiles gently at Riley* ^w^

Riley: *feels very reassured*

Doctor Blissey: *checks the girls butts, swabs the chosen spot on their butt cheeks with alcohol swabs then draws an "X" to mark the spot* okay girl, brace yourselves. Didi, Dot, ready?

Didi and Dot: *each holds up a REALLY big syringe filled with vaccine* Ready! XP

Doctor Blissey: *holds up a syringe of the same size* good, then let's begin~ ^o^

Rize, Rukia and Riley: *simultaneously bursts out in tears upon seeing the gigantic needles* WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

*Doctor Blissy and her nurses get into position behind their patients, with Dot having to retreat and get a step stool to reach her target. The needles on the syringes were kind of dulled due to how thick they needed to be to deliver the vaccine so nothing about this injection was going to be pleasant…something every Pokémon learned during their early years. Once they were all in position, Doctor Blissey warns the girls not to clench up, because doing so would only result in more pain when the vaccine was injected. After a drawn out three count, the syringes are jammed into their target area with great force…resulting in the girls emitting a scream that was beyond deafening. Rize and Rukia let e-chan know just how much pain they were feeling through the squeeze force of their hands. Riley did the same but just not to the same extent as the two girls beside her. Then the injection process began and nothing but long, painful and mournful howls can be heard that echoed throughout the entire Battle Club, making any Pokémon inside stop what they were doing, shiver and unconsciously cover their own butts, knowing that painful howl all too well because they each made it themselves before. After what seemed like an eternity of constant pain, but in reality was only a few seconds, the process was over…until the Doctor and the nurses began massaging the area, pushing around the burning, stinging vaccine throughout their bottoms, reigniting the pain as the burning sensation took hold, bringing about a second wave of screams. Then, after a few more seconds…it was finally over. The injection points were bandaged, Rukia and Riley were provided with new shorts that were larger sizes of the ones they came in wearing, and all the girls were helped to their feet. Throughout it all, Rize and Rukia were still clutching e-chan's hands. When they finally regained enough composure they used their other hands to force their other hands open and finally release e-chan's hands.*

Rize and Rukia: *looks at e-chan then crouches down to hug him affectionately* thank you…

Evie: My opinion of you keeps rising by the day, e-chan. ^o^

Raine: I wonder if he'll hold my hand during my next treatment… ./w/.

Rukia: C'mon, let's go get that pizza now! ^o^

e-chan: -w- …

Rukia: e-chan?

e-chan: -w- … *holds up his hands…his extremely, crushed, dangling in the wind, hands* TTwTT …

Rize and Rukia: OxO;;; Oops…

Doctor Blissey: Oh my…looks like our job isn't done yet. Didi, Dot, time for a lesson on resetting bones, the proper use of splints and bandaging technique. ^o^

Didi and Dot: Yay! XD

*Yes, getting treated for Rogue Typing is truly terrible…for everybody involved…*

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Episode 10

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

Team Sunheart – Episode 10

"Ultra Origins! e-chan and Rize!"

By eshonen

After gathering the supplies they needed, Doctor Blissey and her nieces begin treating e-chan's hands, only to find that…

Doctor Blissey: Amazing…simply amazing! OoO

e-chan: What? What's amazing? .o.

Doctor Blissey: You! Your body! I mean, look at your hands!

e-chan: *looks at his hands* what about them? ._.

Doctor Blissey: They were broken…BROKEN! But now they aren't! They're nearly fully healed! We were only gone for about a minute to refresh our supplies and your hands are almost fully healed again, like they weren't crushed in the first place! O_o;;

Rukia, Evie, Quirk and Raine: WHAT!? O_O;;;

e-chan: Oh yeah, that. I've just been a very fast healer ever since my family vacation to the Alola region back home on Earth. ^w^

Doctor Blissey: That's…that's just amazing! Your natural regenerative abilities seem to surpass even that of Pokémon. How is something like this possible?

e-chan: Just spending time in Alola, I suppose. ^3^

Doctor Blissey: Hmm…

*Some screams and protests can be heard approaching the medical bay. When the door opens, some familiar faces to Team Sunheart enters. The first was Angel, now carrying her original two team mates, Pied and Piper, over her shoulders, both now having evolved into Medicham. The second was Rocko and his Hitmonlee team mate, Jack, dragging behind them by the feet their team mate, Annie, who had now evolved into a Lopunny.*

Pied: NOOOOOO! ;O;

Piper: We just had this treatment last month! TTOTT

Angel: Sorry guys, but this has to happen and you know it.

Annie: ROCKO! JACK! Let me go! ;o;

Rocko: It's going to be okay, Annie ^w^

Jack: *nods*

e-chan: Hey guys!

Angel: Hey, it's e-chan and Lucca! ^o^

Rocko: What are you guys here for?

Lucca: Same reason as you, actually… ^^;

Rocko: *notices Rize, Riley and Rukia rubbing their butts* oh… *chuckles nervously* ^^;

Angel: *notices e-chan's swollen, purplish hands* oh my, what's up with your hands!? Are they… *sees e-chan's hand returning to normal* O_O;; healing up by themselves!?

e-chan: *hands completely return to normal* ooh *opens and closes his hands a few times* all better now :D

Rocko: Dude, that's awesome! Were you born with super powers or something!? 8)

e-chan: Nope, quite the opposite, actually. :)

Rocko: Huh? Then how did-?

e-chan: It's a long story… *stomach rumbles* …and I really need some food; I'm super hungry! =O=

Angel: Aw, but I really want to hear that story… -.-;

Rocko: Wait, how about this? Wait for us while our team mates get their treatment, and in return, we'll treat you to meal; you can even pick what we eat! ^w^

e-chan: Really!? Even a big pizza with the works!? *drools a bit*

Rocko: Sure thing. *nods*

e-chan: Alright! ^o^ You've got a deal! :D

Rocko: Great! Then just wait near the entrance for us, okay? :)

e-chan: Right! C'mon team, let's go! ^o^ *dashes out of the medical bay doors*

Rize: e-chan, waaaaaaaait… =o= *chases after e-chan*

*The rest of Team Sunheart follows e-chan and Rize out of the medical bay where they begin their wait in the lobby of the battle club. After waiting for a few minutes, another familiar face comes into the lobby from one of the battle field rooms; it was Batou.*

Batou: e-chan ^w^

e-chan: Batou! ^o^

Batou: I had a feeling I'd run into you here one day; great minds truly do think alike, it seems. ^w^ What brought you here?

e-chan: Wanted to work on the problem area you helped me realize…and we were able improve it a bit more. ^w^ You?

Batou: I wanted to see what my new team mate could do. ^^

e-chan: You already got a new team mate? OoO

Batou: Of course; I'm very diligent with my assignments. ^w^

*Batou's team mates exit the battle field room, each with a glass of Moo-Moo Milk.*

Batou: Ah, there they are. You already know Prince and Claymore, but meet our latest addition: Pearl. ^o^

*An Aron girl wearing exercise clothes stands next to Prince and Claymore, chugging down her Moo-Moo Milk with gusto.*

Aron: *chugging the Moo-Moo Milk* Woo! ^3^ That hit the spot! XD

Prince: *tries to chug down the Moo-Moo Milk but chokes, sputters and coughs comically* Q3

Claymore: O_O; …barbarians; I'm surrounded by barbarians… v.v;

e-chan: Haha, you all look like a fun bunch! :D *stomach growls loudly* ^^;

Batou: Hungry? Want to grab some lunch? ^^

e-chan: You bet! :D

Evie: e-chan, don't you remember?

e-chan: Oh, that's right; I promised both Rocko and Angel that I'd wait for them to get done in the medical bay here. They want to hear about how I'm now able to heal really fast over lunch. ^w^

Batou: You're a fast healer? …does the reason behind that have anything to do with that huge energy you generated last night? w

e-chan: Yes *nods*

Batou: Then I'll wait with you, as I'm quite interested in hearing that story too. ^^

e-chan: ^w^

*After waiting for a few minutes, both Angel, Rocko and their team mates make it to the lobby…with Pied, Piper and Annie still rubbing their butts and crying a little from their treatment. As one big group they all go to the local pizza parlor they all passed by to get to the Battle Club. After getting a big half booth, half table to sit at and ordering one of the biggest pizzas on the menu to feed all of them, it was finally time for e-chan to tell his story…but the first question on everybody's mind was actually e-chan and Rize's seating choice.*

e-chan: *sitting in the booth, happily sipping his sweet tea* ^3^

Rize: *sitting on e-chan's lap, happily sipping her Boston Iced Tea* ^3^

Everybody else at the table: =_=;; …

Rocko: Sooooo…nobody's going to say anything about this, huh?

e-chan: Say anything about what? :3

Rocko: =_= …seriously? Is this just a normal thing for the two of you that you're now just showing everybody suddenly?

e-chan: *looks at Rize and then Rocko* oh this? This is something that Rize and I have always done. ^w^

Rukia: And exactly how did this come about? ._.

e-chan: Well, my parents and Rize's parents were great friends since before we were born, so when we were born we all spent a lot of time together. ^o^

Evie: But how did "this" happen between the two of you?

e-chan: Oh, well, you may not believe this but I wasn't always as healthy as I look right now. I was actually very frail in my younger years.

Angel: You? Frail? O_o;

e-chan: Yeah…

{7 years ago…}

[e-chan: Despite my poor health, I remember how Rize and I would always play together outside in the Lumiose City Park everyday.]

*A young e-chan is trying his best to run after a young Rize who was still a Sentret at the time.*

Rize: *laughs happily* c'mon e-chan; you won't catch me if you're that slow! ^o^

e-chan: *wheezing a bit* Rizeeeeeee, slow down… -o-; *stops to breathe through his inhaler*

Rize: *stops running and turns around to run back and assist e-chan* sorry! Are you okay? Did we overdo it a bit? QnQ

e-chan: *wheezes a bit* I'm okay *coughs*

Rize: Phew…maybe we should head back now? :)

e-chan: Okay -o-

*Both young ones begin their way back home.*

Rize: Um…don't feel bad, e-chan; we got a solid 10 minutes of playtime today. That's 2 more minutes than last time. Y'see, you're getting stronger already. ^^;

e-chan: You really think so?

Rize: Of course; every bit of fresh air and exercise helps. I bet by next week you'll be able to make it for 15 minutes, maybe even 20. ^w^

e-chan: 20 minutes isn't good enough…

Rize: Oh…well… _;

e-chan: I'm not going to stop until I can I match and outlast your energy! :D *coughs a bit* ^^;

Rize: ^w^; You always go full blast, don't you? But if you didn't then you just wouldn't be you, huh? ^w^

e-chan: One day my health will get better and we'll be able to go to the Pokémon Academy together in a few years. And when we graduate, we'll take on the Leagues together.

Rize: ^/w/^ Yeah, that'll be nice; I look forward to it ^u^

*As the two of them go down an alleyway they both encounter a Pokémon that neither of them had ever seen before. She looked lost, injured and clearly wasn't from Earth or even this dimension; her body was white and transparent and could be described as a space jellyfish. She was a Nihilego, an Ultra Beast from Ultra Space.*

e-chan: Oh… OoO *slowly approaches the Nihilego girl*

Rize: e-chan! What are you doing!? You know we're not supposed to talk to strangers when our parents aren't around! OxO;

e-chan: But she's hurt; maybe she needs help. I'd feel bad if I needed help and everyone just ignored me… ._.

Rize: *makes a worried groan* o-okay, let's help her then…

*Both e-chan and Rize confront the Nihilego girl who was slumped down against the wall of the building on the right side of the alley. She quickly notices the two and tries to communicate with them using gestures, much to the confusion of e-chan and Rize. The Nihilego girl was unfortunately a mute and couldn't speak on her own.*

Rize: She's trying to tell us something important. Any ideas, e-chan? _

e-chan: Hmm… *gets and idea* I know! *takes off his backpack, opens it and takes out a notebook and a pen* can you write?

Nihilego girl: *nods her head "yes"*

e-chan: Then here, use this :D *hands the notebook and pen over to her*

Nihilego girl: *takes the notebook and pen then begins writing out what she wanted to say, handing it back to e-chan afterwards*

e-chan: Okay, let's see… "My world has been invaded. I need to deliver a message to the ruler of my world before the invaders reach him. Will you help me?" OoO is this true?

Nihilego girl: *furiously nods her head "yes" to show just how truthful she was being*

e-chan: Okay then, I'll help you in any way that I can! w

Nihilego girl: *looks intently in e-chan's eyes for a few seconds, as if she's searching for something within him, eventually nodding in agreement* … *floats up in the air then opens up her tentacles wide as she hovers towards e-chan*

e-chan: Uhh…what's…going on? ^^;

Rize: e-chan… 8o

Nihilego girl: *totally engulfs e-chan in her body*

Rize: E-CHAN! QxQ;;

e-chan: *struggles violently a for a few moments before calming down*

Rize: Let e-chan go! Let him go now! o *beating her tiny fists against the Nihilego girl*

Marcie: *using e-chan to talk for her* do not fret, this one that you call e-chan will make delivering my message to my ruler a bit easier. My name is Marcie, and I hail from the realm you all call Ultra Space. I shall return him as soon as my world is safe. I must go now before the invaders find out where I escaped to. Farewell~ ^o^ *opens an Ultra Wormhole above her*

Rize: Wait! No! Don't take e-chan! QoQ

Marcie: *flies through the Ultra Wormhole, closing it behind her*

Rize: E-CHAN! ;o;

{Present day}

Pied and Piper: You were abducted by an Ultra Beast!? OoO;

Prince: You've got to be pulling our leg… :/

Pearl: Shut-up, I want to hear how this ends! OwO

Rize: It's true, it really happened.

{7 years ago…}

[Rize: Our families were in a state of panic when they learned what happened to e-chan. We did everything we could to find a lead on Marcie, eventually learning that she was a Nihilego, an Ultra Beast from a realm that is not easy to get to called Ultra Space. We of course did our best to find somebody that could get us there but it was no use. In the end, all we could do was wait and see if Marcie would come true on her promise of bringing e-chan back when her mission was complete. And a week later…e-chan was returned to us…but at a great cost. His health was now in a critical state; we rushed him to the hospital and they managed to get him stabilized. Apparently after being inside of Marcie's body for a week his body was filled with toxins, further weakening his already weak body.]

[e-chan: I don't remember anything that happened during that week. All I remember is being enveloped by Marcie and then being at my front door before fainting then waking up in the hospital.]

[Rize: That's when the doctor came to us…]

*Inside e-chan's hospital room…*

Dr. Mahn: Mr. and Mrs. Cook? Mr. and Mrs. Gale?

e-chan Sr.: Yes?

Don: What is it, Doctor?

Dr. Mahn: I need to speak with you all…

Rize: *hops down from e-chan's bed to join her parents*

Dr. Mahn: *notices Rize, remembering how close she showed she was to e-chan* um, Rize, was it?

Rize: Yes?

Dr. Mahn: Can you do me a favor and stay here with your friend. I'm sure that the first thing he'll want to see after he wakes up is a familiar face. ^w^;

Rize: Oh, Okay… .o.

Dr. Mahn: Good, that's a good girl. Now, it'll be this way…

*Dr. Mahn leaves the room with the Cooks and the Gales right behind him. A few minutes after they leave, e-chan awakens.*

Rize: e-chan?

e-chan: *groans a bit* Rize?

Rize: e-chan! *pounces on e-chan, hugging him tightly* I was so scared! I thought I'd never see you again! WAAAAAAHHHH!

e-chan: R-Rize… *begins to move his arms so that he can hug her back but suddenly has a coughing attack*

Rize: Oh-no, e-chan! *looks around frantically* water, I need water! *sees a pitcher of ice water and some paper cups* there! *hops off of the bed, pours a cup of water then returns to e-chan and gives it to him*

e-chan: *takes the cup of water and drinks it* ah, that's better…hey, are you hot? Because I feel very…hoooooooot… 8P *passes out*

Rize: e-chan! OoO *feels his forehead* Oh-no, he's burning up! Nurse! Nurse!

*Rize rushes out of the room, tracks down a nearby nurse and informs her of what was happening with e-chan. The nurse quickly rushes off to try and stabilize e-chan and Rize follows behind her…until she sees that she was about to pass by Dr. Mahn's office. Breaking away from the nurse, she creeps up to the partially cracked open door and listens in as Dr. Mahn speaks to the Cooks and the Gales.*

Rize: *listening in* …

Honey: So what are you trying to say, Doctor?

Dr. Mahn: I'm saying that there is nothing else that modern medicine can do for your son. His condition wasn't the best before this incident…and now that he has these neurotoxins in his body that we still know next to nothing about, he's…he's just too far gone now.

Honey: Please, there has to be something that-that… ;n;

Dr. Mahn: *shakes his head "no"* I'm sorry, very sorry…

Honey: *bursts out into bitter tears*

Harriet: *hugs Honey tightly, rubbing her back*

Don: *puts his arm over e-chan Sr.'s shoulder in comfort*

e-chan Sr.: …how long…does he have? :(

Dr. Mahn: I'd say about a month at the most.

*Upon hearing this very upsetting news, Rize's little heart practically shatters into pieces; her best friend in the entire world…was going to die. Their dream of going to the Pokémon Academy and taking on the Pokémon Leagues together were never going to happen. She backs away from the door slowly then runs away with tears flowing freely from her eyes. When she gets back, the nurses were just leaving, having worked very fast in getting e-chan stabilized again once his fever set in.*

e-chan: *notices Rize standing in the doorway, crying* Rize? What's wrong? Did something scare you out there?

Rize: *tears stream from her eyes* WAAAAAAHHHH! *runs over to e-chan and hugs him tightly, crying bitterly into his chest*

e-chan: … *reads Rize's body language and pieces together why she was upset from her actions* …it's really bad, isn't it…?

Rize: WAAAAAAAHHHH! *cries even harder*

e-chan: *tears form in his eyes as he begins to cry softly*

Rize: *realizes that she made her friend worry needlessly* ;n; *wipes her tears then climbs onto the bed and sits on e-chan's lap, hugging him warmly*

e-chan: What-What are you doing? O/o;

Rize: I-I don't know; I just thought that this would help you feel better, like hugging a big, fluffy teddy bear. Q/~/Q

e-chan: ._.; … .w. … ^w^ *begins to laugh softly as he embraces Rize*

Rize: What's so funny? Q/~/Q

e-chan: Nothing, nothing…this…this is just what I needed. Thank you, best friend.

Rize: e-chan… ;/w/; *nuzzles up against e-chan while hugging him tightly*

*The two friends stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying the close company of one another. Soon enough, their parents return to the room and see the scene before them. They take the time to explain the situation to both children without omitting details or lying to them in order to spare feelings, like every responsible parent should. Afterwards, having come to somewhat accept what was about to happen, e-chan Sr. and Honey ask their son a question.*

e-chan Sr.: Son, how about we all go on a vacation together? You, me, your Mom and the Gales?

e-chan: Really? :)

Honey: Yes, sweetheart. Where would you like to go? Just tell us and we'll go there. ;w;

*e-chan thinks for a bit and suddenly he remembers something from just before he fainted at his front door. He remembers hearing the word Alola being said in Marcie's voice over and over again, as if she wanted him to really remember the place for some reason.*

e-chan: Alola…for some reason, I just really want to go to the Alola region…

Rize: Alola?

e-chan Sr.: Okay son, that's what we'll do. Let's get you checked out and back home. Tonight we pack and go to the airport; tomorrow, we arrive in Alola. ^o^

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Episode 11

**Travel Multiversal**

Pokémon Universe

Team Sunheart - Episode 11

"Ultra Origins! Alolan Cure!"

By eshonen

e-chan and Rize take a brief break from their story when their waiter comes to ask if anybody wanted a drink refill. It was a bit awkward for him to see some of his customers in tears like they were but remained professional the whole time.

e-chan and Rize: *drinking their tea* ^3^

Angel: *trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes* this story…it's so sad and sweet at the same time… ;o;

Pied and Piper: Ditto! QoQ

Batou: I can't believe you experienced something like that at such a young age, e-chan.

Rocko: I know that you obviously got cured seeing as you're here now in such great health…but what I really want to know is HOW you got cured now.

e-chan: Oh, that's where the story gets interesting :)

Prince: You mean being abducted by an Ultra Beast for a week and then returning to learn that you only have a month left to live wasn't the interesting part? O_o;

e-chan: Hmm, maybe "interesting" was the wrong word. How about "action-packed" instead? :D

Jack: You have my complete attention now then. ^^

e-chan: Okay then, what happened next…

{7 years ago…}

[e-chan: As soon as I was checked out we all went home and immediately started packing for our vacation. Having snagged some tickets while waiting for me to get discharged, when we got to the airport it was simply a matter of just waiting for our departure time. We boarded the plane and it took off into the sky to its destination of Alola. During the flight however, I had a dream where I was before Marcie again where she repeated the message she had given me earlier. "Go to the Alola region, seek out a Totem Pokémon, have it take you to the Island Deities and they will do the rest."]

e-chan: *wakes up* … . *looks over to the left to view out his window to see that they were still high in the sky* … . *looks over to the right and sees Rize next to him, fast asleep* … *shakes Rize a bit* Rize…Rize…

Rize: *mumbles a bit as she wakes up* huh, e-chan? Have we landed yet? -o-

e-chan: No, not yet.

Rize: Oh…so what's up? *yawns* couldn't sleep?

e-chan: I remember now; Marcie left me instructions to follow when she dropped me off.

Rize: *completely wakes up upon hearing that* really? O.O

e-chan: Yeah.

Rize: What did she tell you?

e-chan: She's the one that put it in my head to go to Alola…

Rize: Okay, and…?

e-chan: She wants me to seek out something called a Totem Pokémon?

Rize: Totem Pokémon? What's that?

e-chan: I don't know, but she wants me to find one so that it can take me to see the Island Deities, whoever they are.

Rize: Island Deities? What are they supposed to do?

e-chan: From the way that she was talking, I think that they should be able to help me.

Rize: OoO *gasps* you mean that they might be able to cure you?

e-chan: Yeah, maybe.

Rize: Then we've got to get you to them right away!

e-chan: You're right *nods*

Don: *walks up to e-chan and Rize* are you two alright? ^w^

e-chan: Yes sir. ^^

Rize: Daddy, when we arrive in Alola, can we all go see a Totem Pokémon?

Don: Oh, I see that you've been reading the brochure. As much as I would like for us to do so, I'm afraid that I can't in good conscience allow that to happen.

Rize: But why not? OnO

Don: For one, the trails leading to the Totem Pokémon are often very rugged, so they're not wheelchair accessible *motions over to e-chan* Second, the only ones allowed within a Totem Pokémon's territory are the Island Kahunas and trial goers. Third, Totem Pokémon are very strong and will attack trespassers in their territory. So I'm afraid that this will have to be one of the few things that we don't do on this trip.

Rize: But Dad, the Totem Pokémon might be able to h-

Don: No, sweetheart.

Rize: You don't understand; e-chan s-

Don: The answer is No, Rize. But don't worry, we'll make sure to have lots of fun to make up for not seeing a Totem Pokémon, okay? ^w^ *leaves to go back to his seat*

Rize: *pouts a bit* 3

e-chan: If your Dad says "no" then my Dad is definitely going to say no. Maybe if I explain things to them they might reconsider…

Rize: *thinks for a moment* …don't worry, e-chan; I'll make sure that you get to the Totem Pokémon.

e-chan: But how?

Rize: Leave that to me X3

*After going to sleep for the night the plane arrives in the Alola region as day breaks. Upon landing in Hau'oli City on Melemele Island, both families immediately check-in to their hotels and then went to a local restaurant where they have a very nice breakfast. Both e-chan and Rize marveled at the big stacks of pancakes they got topped with fruits and syrups. Once breakfast is over the two families spend the rest of the day seeing the many sights that the city had to offer. All the while, Rize asked the locals what they knew about the Totem Pokémon. The locals all had various stories about them and the Island Kahunas and how the worked together; through one of the stories Rize learned that one of the Totem Pokémon lived just outside of town in a place called the Verdant Cavern. Upon hearing that, the young Sentret girl had her plan; she didn't like the idea of disobeying her parents but if it meant saving her best friend in the entire world, she would gladly take any punishment for her actions. All in all, it was a very fun day; the families returned to their hotel and went to sleep for the night…at least, that's what most of them did. Having convinced her parents to let her stay over in the Cook's room, Rize was now ready to put her plan into action by being the first to wake up around 3 AM.*

Rize: *wakes up then looks over to e-chan Sr. and Honey to make sure that they were still asleep* … *reaches over to e-chan and shakes him a bit* e-chan, wake up.

e-chan: *groggily wakes up* what is it, Rize? =o=

Rize: C'mon, now's the time to go see the Totem Pokémon.

e-chan: *fully wakes up* where's my wheelchair?

Rize: It's by the door *gets out of the bed* here, I'll help you get to it.

*Rize helps e-chan over to the wheelchair the hospital back in Lumiose City gave to his parents to help him get around now that the neurotoxins were weakening his body at a rapid pace. Once he was in it, Rize carefully opens the door, exits with e-chan and carefully closes the door without waking e-chan's parents. The two children then exit the hotel and begin their trek out of Hau'oli City and towards Verdant Cavern, taking in the wonderful sights around them. Once at Verdant Cavern, after negotiating some tricky for wheelchairs terrain, both children make it to the innermost part of the cavern which was actually a very open area not covered by a ceiling, allowing the whole area to be bathed in sunlight during the day and moonlight at night.*

e-chan: *coughs a bit* is this the place?

Rize: I think so. There doesn't seem to be any other place we can go to other than here so this has to be it.

e-chan: *looks around and sees something sparkle around a special-looking pedestal* hey, what's over there?

Rize: Where?

e-chan: *points at the pedestal* over there.

Rize: Oh... .o. wait here *leaves e-chan near the entrance to go over to the pedestal and inspect it* Ooh~ shiny crystal~ OwO *reaches out to grab the sparkling crystal*

?: Who dares to challenge me!?

*Looking up, both children see that there was another cave entrance on a ledge above the pedestal…and standing there was a VERY large Gumshoos man. He somersaults high in the air before landing on his feet in front of Rize, shaking the ground when he landed.*

e-chan and Rize: OoO;; Totem Pokémon!

Totem Gumshoos: *roars thunderously*

Rize: *flinches a bit* M-M-Mr. Totem Pokémon, we need your help. My friend e-chan is very sick and-

Totem Gumshoos: *aura flares to life, increasing his Defense* if you need my help then prove yourself worthy of it; show me your strength and best me in battle!

Rize: B-B-Battle!? OxO;; B-B-But I've never-

Totem Gumshoos: *charges at Rize and uses Bite*

Rize: Before! OxO;;;; *dodges out of the way just in time for the attack to miss and begins running away from the Totem Pokémon*

e-chan: Rize, RUN!

Rize: What do you think I'm doing!? ;o;

Totem Gumshoos: *chases after Rize*

Rize: Stay away-Stay away-STAY AWAY!

e-chan: Oh man, what do I do-what do I do-what do I do!? :worry: …Rize, try using Scratch!

Rize: Huh!? :O_o:

e-chan: You know Scratch, right?

Rize: Y-Yes, but how am I gonna hit him with him chasing me!? o

e-chan: Um… *analyzes the situation* his legs! Run in between his legs and attack his back!

Rize: O-Okay!

*Rize quickly turns around a dives between the Totem Gumshoos' legs to get behind him, then springs into the air to use Scratch on his back…the attack barely phased him.*

Rize: OxO;;

Totem Gumshoos: *quickly turns around and lands a Super Fang attack on Rize's tail*

Rize: OWWWW! *falls to the ground clutching at her tail* WAAAAAHHHH!

e-chan: Rize, get out of there! It's not worth it! Please, nothing is worth you getting hurt!

Rize: ~ *rolls out of the way of another incoming Bite attack then swings her tail hard at the Totem Gumshoos' face, stunning him with a stinging slap* You're wrong, e-chan! o

e-chan: Huh?

Rize: I have to do this! When you disappeared a week ago, I was a mess; I thought that I'd never see you again! And then you returned even worse than you were before! I…I…I don't want you to die! QoQ

e-chan: OoO …

Rize: When I heard that you were going to die in less than a month, my whole world crumbled! I couldn't stop you from being taken that time and there was no way I could stop you from dying when the doctors couldn't! Then you told me about Marcie's instructions to see the Island Deities! I felt hope again; hope that you could be saved! If we can beat him there is a chance that you can be cured! I haven't given up and that hope and as long as I have it I will NEVER give up! So please…please don't you give up! QnQ

e-chan: Rize… QnQ

*Rize's heartfelt words struck e-chan's heart hard, stirring something deep within him. While it is true that a Nihilego would leave neurotoxins within the bodies of those they attached themselves to, it is also believed that they can bring out the true potential of those same ones…and that's exactly what Marcie was doing to e-chan for that week she was attached to him. Filled with gratitude and happiness of the highest caliber, e-chan desperately tries to reach out to Rize in some way to help her...and this desire manifests itself in the form of that wonderful energy created between humanoid and Pokémon. Energy bubbles up from within e-chan and pours into Rize just in time for her to be able to dodge another incoming Super Fang attack from the Totem Gumshoos.*

e-chan: Rize, try it again! Scratch!

Rize: *focuses power into her tiny claws and then swipes at the Totem Gumshoos with all her might, this time doing significant damage*

Totem Gumshoos: *jumps back and calls for his underlings*

*Rize is then swarmed by a bunch of Yungooses that emerge from the same cave that the Totem Gumshoos himself came out of. They all surround Rize and pile on top of her, pummeling her with their tiny fists. Seeing this e-chan increases his energy output tenfold, completely flooding Rize's body with energy…which also cause a change within her as her body glows brightly underneath the pack of Yungoos before with an eruption of power, Rize blows all of the Yungoos away, knocking them all out. What stood before the Totem Gumshoos was no longer a little Sentret girl, but a fully evolved Furret girl…whose pajamas were now way too small for her new proportions.*

e-chan: Rize! ^o^

Rize: *a little surprised by her sudden change but gives e-chan a thumbs-up to reassure him*

Totem Gumshoos: *uses Scary Face to lower Rize's speed before charging in to try and finish her off with Bite*

e-chan: Rize! Use a blitzkrieg of Quick Attacks!

*Before the Totem Gumshoos' attack could land, Rize speeds off to dodge and then hits him with a rapid flurry of Quick Attacks from all angles for several seconds…until the Totem Pokémon could take no more and falls to the ground in defeat, KO'd by Rize's relentless attacks.*

Rize: OoO …I…I won. I won! I won my first battle! We did it, e-chan! We won! ^o^

Totem Gumshoos: *wakes up seconds later then approaches Rize* …nicely done, young one; the two of you make for quite a pair ^w^ *goes over to the pedestal, grabs the crystal then goes over to e-chan* you have earned this. Take it, the Normalium Z.

e-chan: *holds the Z-crystal up to the moon, letting its light reflect off of it* Normalium Z… ^w^

Totem Gumshoos: You'll need a Poké Band or Z-Ring to use that, so when you get one, remember these moves *shows e-chan and Rize the movements and finishing pose in order to use a Normal-type Z-Move*

e-chan: Thank you; thank you so… OxO;; *starts coughing and wheezing violently, as all of the activity of providing Rize with energy finally caught up with his body*

Rize: Oh-no! e-chan! OoO;; *rushes over to e-chan*

Totem Gumshoos: Oh my, what's wrong?

Rize: Oh-no! That battle must've rushed the poison through his body! *turns to the Totem Gumshoos* Please, Mr. Totem Pokémon, we need to meet with the Island Deity; he was told that they could help him get better!

Totem Gumshoos: Meet with the Island Deity? You mean, Tapu Koko? Sure, I can take you to him but it's not a guarantee that he'll help you; he can be quite fickle about these things…

Rize: *looks at the Totem Gumshoos with big, teary eyes* pleeeeeeease… Q~Q

Totem Gumshoos: *sighs then goes over to e-chan and puts him on his back* c'mon, follow me; I'll take you to him.

?: No need!

*Looking to the sky, they all see a Pokémon that was black and yellow in color with a large orange crest on its head fly down to them; it was none other than the Island Deity and guardian of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko.*

Totem Gumshoos: Tapu Koko! OoO

Rize: Wow…

Tapu Koko: We got word directly from the ruler of Ultra Space to be on the lookout for a certain sickly young man that was supposed to be coming to Alola in a short amount of time *looks at the sick young boy on the back of the Totem Gumshoos* is this him?

Rize: Yes. Please, you have to help him! TToTT

Tapu Koko: …of course; we can't allow the Hero of Ultra Space to die at such a young age.

Rize: Hero of Ultra Space?

Tapu Koko: *takes e-chan and places him on his back, then does the same with Rize* hold on tight.

*Tapu Koco takes off, heading west and leaving Melemele Island completely, flying over the open sea at top speed. Within seconds another island comes into view; this one was Poni Island, the home of another Island Deity, Tapu Fini. It was also home to the Alter of the Sunne: a gateway to Ultra Space, which happened to be their destination. Upon arriving, Tapu Koko places e-chan in the center of the alter and makes an echoed call to his fellow Tapus. Within minutes, the remaining guardians arrive at the alter; Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, they were all there. Then the wait began; taking positions around the alter the Tapus then waited for sunrise to start within another hour or so. Throughout the entire wait, Rize sat beside e-chan, whose condition was getting worse and worse as time went on. Finally, the sun began to rise and the Tapus began their dance to welcome the visitor they were expecting. An Ultra Wormhole opens and out of it flies a gigantic golden dragon of a Pokémon; it was brimming with the power of light and even looked like it could've been made out of light itself. It was the ruler of Ultra Space, Necrozma, in his Ultra form.*

Necrozma: Young e-chan, I'm so glad that you came here. Words cannot describe how grateful me and the rest of Ultra Space is for your willingness to help despite the costs to your health. Your assistance prevented a great tragedy from happening and we were able to oust the hostile invaders from our world before they got too powerful. Now, allow us to help you; please, receive this gift and use it well.

*Necrozma and the Tapus then begin to shine bright; e-chan is levitated in air up to their level and is then filled with a healing light energy. His body begins to glow brightly as his complexion clears up, the neurotoxin and other various maladies within his body disappearing, his body getting strengthened. Thanks to Marcie unlocking his true potential, his body was now able to receive Necrozma's gift of being able to use and generate his unique light and energy. No injury would be too great to slow him down as his healing ability was greatly heightened beyond that of any Pokémon. When lowered to the ground, e-chan stands strongly and confidently on his own two feet; he had never felt so strong and energized before…and the first thing he does is turn to Rize and hugs her affectionately.*

e-chan: Thank you, Rize; thank you for not giving up on me. :)

Rize: ./w/.

{Flashback ends – Present Day}

e-chan: Everything I am now, I owe to Rize. She's the reason I'm here now, with all of you, starting out in fulfilling our dreams. And it's because of this second chance that I was granted that I want to take on all three of the different leagues. I'll find Pokémon friends with the desire to compete in the leagues and be the strong anchor for them to succeed, just like how Rize was, and still is, mine.

Angel, Pied and Piper: *cries with strong emotion*

Rocko: ;w; …manly tears, man; manly tears

Batou: Hearing your story…it truly makes me want to push through all of my limits in order to be a worthy rival to you. :)

Pearl: The Hero of Ultra Space…

Jack: You met Totem Pokémon, the Tapus AND Necrozma…

e-chan: Yep! :D From there, Tapu Koko gave us a ride back to Melemele Island. Our parents were very worried and upset about our sudden disappearance but beyond overjoyed when they saw how healthy I now was. When we explained everything to them in detail we weren't even punished for sneaking out. ^w^

Rize: Although I DID have to go to the hospital for Rogue Typing treatment before we did anything else since I had just evolved… -.-

e-chan: But other than that, the rest of the vacation in Alola rocked! We made some new friends there and made even more awesome memories! :D

Rize: From then on e-chan wore nothing but Alolan clothes. He became so famous in Lumiose City for his Alolan style that a new café opened up that specialized in both Alolan fashion and culture; it became our new hang out. ^w^

Rukia: Well look at you, e-chan; setting trends and making a name for yourself at a young age ^w^

Evie: It's amazing; that Ultra Beast actually appeared so close to my hometown. .o.

Raine: Have you seen Marcie since that day?

e-chan: Sadly, no. With the mission done we all just went back to our everyday lives. But who knows, maybe she'll come here or we'll go to Ultra Space. ^w^

Quirk: That would be cool! w

Waiter: Everybody, your party-sized pizza with the works is ready. ^w^

*A group of four servers approach the table and place a huge, circular tray holding an equally huge pizza on the table.*

e-chan: Woo-hoo! Pizza! 8D

*Everybody takes a slice of pizza.*

Batou: Here's to us, Class Kazuki! Let's all work hard to accomplish our dreams of entering the Pokémon Leagues! ^o^

All student: Class Kazuki! ^o^

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
